Blood Kin
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: She is his daughter. The daughter of an assassin. Why than does she wish to join WindClan, if she has chosen the path of her father?
1. Allegiance

**AN: I know, the names are rather...odd. Hopefully you guys can understand where the names came from. Most of them are based off of what cats would know, so at least they're not named after human-made objects or mythical creatures.**

W I N D C L A N_  
><em>

LEADER: Mothstar - tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes

DEPUTY: Leafpelt – black tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Darkwing – dark gray, almost black she-cat with a single white paw

WARRIORS:

Redwhisker – dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Reedtail – golden brown tabby tom

Whitefur – white tom with a brown chest

Beechfeather – brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Featherpaw**

Breezewind – black and white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Flintfoot – black tom

**Apprentice: Stripedpaw**

Longbranch – long-legged dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Flamefur – black she-cat with ginger ears and a ginger-striped tail

Wolfshadow – dark gray, almost black she-cat

Branchclaw - light brown tabby tom with white paws

Maplefur - golden brown tom with amber eyes

Coalfire - dark gray tom with orange eyes

Runningrabbit - pale gray tabby tom with unusually long back legs

APPRENTICES:

Stripedpaw – dark brown tabby tom

Hawkpaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Featherpaw – pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Bluepaw – gray-blue tom with blue eyes

Nightpaw - black she-cat with white flecks and pale amber eyes

QUEENS:

Poppyflower – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Whitefur's kits; Lightkit (mottled tabby she-cat), Sandkit (pale ginger tom), and Bloomkit (tortoiseshell she-cat with a brown chest)

Mistypelt – gray and white she-cat, mother of Reedtail's kits; Icekit (ginger and white tom), and Foxkit (dark ginger she-cat with gray patches)

ELDERS:

Dustfur - light brown tabby tom

Weaselfang - black and white tom with amber eyes

Rosewhisker - creamy white she-cat with unusually long whiskers

* * *

><p><em>T H U N D E R C L A N<em>

LEADER: Dawnstar - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY: Grassfang - light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Windpaw**

MEDICINE CAT: Pebbletooth - mottled gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice: Mothpaw**

WARRIORS:

Whiskerclaw - dark gray tom

**Apprentice: Wrenpaw**

Ivysplash - dark-furred tortoiseshell she-cat

Kestreltalon - dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Pinepaw**

Petalnose - gray and white she-cat

**Apprentice: Pricklepaw**

Lakestorm - blue-gray tom

Acorntail - golden tabby tom

**Apprentice: Moonpaw**

APPRENTICES:

Windpaw - pale tabby tom with darker gray legs and one blind eye

Wrenpaw - gray tabby she-cat

Moonpaw - pale gray she-cat

Pinepaw - dark ginger tom

Pricklepaw - long-haired ginger tom with white paws

QUEENS:

Fernmask - gray she-cat with a black muzzle, mother of Bark-kit (grayish black tom) and Faintkit (very pale gray, almost white tabby tom)

ELDERS:

Thorntalon - long-haired dark gray tom

Cinderbranch - ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

><p><em>S H A D O W C L A N<em>

LEADER: Duskstar - dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Goldentail - pale ginger she-cat with a darker ginger tail; pale green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Scorchpelt - ginger and white tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

Rowanfur - brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Newtpaw**

Lizardclaw - gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Rainpool - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

Hawkflight - light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice: Bushpaw**

Jaggedfang - large dark tabby tom with part of his teeth missing

APPRENTICES:

Newtpaw - dark gray she-cat

Frostpaw - black and white tom

Bushpaw - gray and white tom

QUEENS:

Oakleaf - brown and white she-cat, mother of Lilykit (pale tabby she-cat)

Waterdrop - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Smokekit (dark gray tom), Birchkit (gray she-cat), and Icekit (pure white tom; partially deaf)

ELDERS:

Stoneclaw - thin gray tabby tom

Yellowtail - brown she-cat with a yellow-tabby striped tail

* * *

><p><em>R I V E R C L A N<em>

LEADER: Ripplestar- mottled tabby tom

**Apprentice: Locustpaw**

DEPUTY: Copperpelt - dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Specklefeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

WARRIORS:

Sunstep - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Squirreltail - dark gray tom with a bushy tail

Mossfire - gray tabby tom with unusual amber eyes

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

Cedarpool - tawny colored she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefur - light brown tabby she-cat

Roseheart - tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Leachpelt - golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES:

Locustpaw - black and white she-cat

Swiftpaw - black and white tom with blue eyes

QUEENS:

Pondripple - speckled gray she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Ravenkit (black tom), Puddlekit (blue-gray tom) and Splashkit (gray and white tom)

ELDERS:

Fishleap - ginger and white tom

Sandfang - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

**AN: So here's the prologue to Blood Kin. I'm actually really excited about writing this story, since it's going to be a trilogy. I've decided to write this since it won the polls. Darkened Spirits will be worked on while this is on temporary hold, so don't get your hopes up for major updates. Please remember to review!  
><strong>

**-PROLOGUE-**

Moonlight gleamed above the lake that rippled below. An owl hooted in the distance, causing all creatures to look up in alarm. The stars glittered above the lake coldly, shedding their light over the cats that peered through a thorny bush. A queen was giving birth, something that made joy spread between all cats who were gathered nearby.

The queen howled in pain as another spasm erupted from her belly. A dark gray, almost black she-cat was standing in front of her, eyes narrowed in dismay as she caught the stench of blood.

"Come on, just a little more," she murmured.

She knew that this birth was a painful process. She herself had never endured the pain, but the queens had told her what it was like. The experience was one worth living through though, it this queen survived the night.

Her heart skipped a beat when a tiny kit tumbled into the nest beside the queen. The medicine cat turned to face the mewling kit as it squirmed from the sac that surrounded it. She was quick to nip open the sac, but the kit was already dead by the time she licked its fur clean.

_Are all of them going to be like this_? she wondered as the queen wailed in pain once more. Anger pulsed through the medicine cat as she tried to keep the second kit alive. Why did StarClan want to take their lives? Her tail lashed across the sandy floor while the queen continued to cry out as a third kit arrived. To her surprise and relief, the third kit was alive. It struggled and squirmed while she lapped its fur the wrong way.

"A single kit has lived," she whispered once the queen had settled down. Alarm gleamed within the queen's eyes. She looked at the medicine cat coldly, causing her fur to stand on end. "Is something wrong?" she demanded as she placed the kit beside the queen's belly.

"Nothing," the queen growled. "You must leave now."

The medicine cat's fur bristled at the anger in her tone. Wasn't she happy that one of her kits survived?

She shook her head and padded out of the den before the queen could snap. Something was off about the queen, something that made the medicine cat shudder. She had a feeling that there was more to the surviving kit than she wanted to know.

Once the medicine cat was gone, the queen looked at her surviving kit in disgust. The wretched thing should not have survived. She knew that danger would only come when the kit grew. The rogues that lived nearby would try to take over once they knew who the father was. She spat at the kit when it tried to drink milk from her. No, she wasn't going to let this kit survive. She wasn't about to put her Clan in danger.

The queen peered out of the den once her mind was made up. She knew that her Clanmates would question where she was going. Thankfully she was the only queen in the nursery at the time. Had their been another queen, she would have been stopped at once. When she was certain that no cat was awake, she grabbed the kit by its scruff and bounded out of the dip in the land. It mewled in surprise when it realized that it was being carried away.

_I have to do this for the sake of my Clanmates_, she told herself as a painful memory suddenly took over. The kit looked so much like her father. Brave and strong, yet devoted to something that made the queen sick to her stomach. He was known as the Assassin, and was often hired by cats to kill others that were their enemies.

She'd met him one day while hunting through Twolegplace. It had been a terrible decision, she admitted, but there was something about him that had made her heart soar. The Assassin had won her heart the moment they met. But it wasn't until she saw who he really was when she decided to leave him. He allowed his anger to get the better of him. She'd seen the terror that other cats felt when they were in his presence. He lived to see their fear. That was what made him so dangerous.

The moon still gleamed in the night sky above as she carried the kit towards Twolegplace. Nests loomed ahead when she reached the entrance. A strange, flat ground called pavement stretched across when she reached it. Monsters whirled by, sending clouds of dust into the air. The kit coughed at the sudden commotion that was stirred up.

"You're early." The queen stiffened when a dark, foreboding voice reached her sharp hearing. A large tom was standing across the Thunderpath, looking at her coldly. "I thought you wouldn't come tonight," he added when he noticed the kit dangling from her jaws.

"I want you to take her," she growled once she'd dropped the kit at her paws. It squealed in pain once it landed.

"Take _her_?" the tom asked.

"This kit is your daughter," the queen snapped. "Take her before I decide to leave her on the Thunderpath."

"Don't you want her?" The tom was staring at her questioningly.

"Our Clan doesn't need your blood running through it's veins," she snarled.

She whirled around to leave him before he could reply. He stared after her in surprise. Had she really given up the future of her Clan? He shook his head and crossed the Thunderpath without hesitation. He knew that Monsters weren't as active during the night. Studying the habits of the Monsters had helped improved his hunting skills, and the skills to kill. One day, this kit would learn how to kill like him. The queen had just made a horrible mistake. One that would cost her life.


	3. Chapter One

**AN: So here's the first official chapter. I'm not giving out her name until the end of the chapter, so enjoy it while you can. Anyways, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter; the others will be longer and hopefully more descriptive as time goes by. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed, and hopefully there will be more after this chapter is done :D  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

Her pelt moved along with her legs as she padded through the streets of Twolegplace. She kept her gaze focused on the path that was laid before her. Twoleg nests loomed on either side, casting shadows over her dark pelt. She lifted her muzzle once or twice to taste the air, but all she caught were the scents of cowards hiding in shadows or the corners of nests that provided them shelter.

A twinge suddenly fell upon her muzzle as she crept up the familiar that she always took. It was one that cats rarely took unless they needed help from her father. His name was whispered upon in the alleys, but many had looked upon him in fear. Most of the rogues or loners that came through this way never took the same path she followed. Some of them looked at her in disgust, as if the idea of working with him had made her paws dirty.

It didn't surprise her that cats were terrified. Her father had become well known in this part of Twolegplace because of the jobs that he performed. Many cats came to him when his dirty work was needed. If one rogue needed his help, a payment of mice or food from Twoleg nests was needed. Her father had placed himself among higher ranks in Twolegplace because of the special care he received. Once she'd arrived, he started training her under the utmost care. Now she was his perfect weapon, one who would obey no matter what the cost.

Her head lifted as she entered the dark alley where his nest was made. It was inside a smaller looking nest covered in piles of Twoleg junk that got thrown out during the night. The rogues had gathered to collect piles of rubbish to use as nesting material. It surprised her that her father would have allowed them to disturb him during his afternoon naps. It didn't take her long to recognize her father, sleeping in a pile of rubbish made from soft beds by the rogues. His ears twitched when he caught the sound of her pawsteps against the gravel.

"Father," she meowed in a low, welcoming voice. It was a voice she hated using, but it meant living another day. If she acted submissive towards him just once, he might take advantage of her.

"I was wondering when you would come," he growled once he'd risen to his paws. "You are late, again." His whiskers twitched once when he held her sharp amber gaze.

"Something held me back," she hissed. Her gaze flickered towards the back of his den, where a creature coward in the corner. She knew this cat all too well. His name was Doom, and he'd been given a special place among the rogues. Many didn't trust him because of the way he spoke about the cats that lived by the lake. She wrinkled her nose at him before she turned to face her father. "You called for me?" she asked once an uneasy silence settled around them. Nearby the distant sounds of dogs barking echoed around the streets. She'd become used to the sounds, but it often left her nervous when she was hunting alone.

"Yes," her father replied. He stepped forward, each pawstep sending out a cloud of dust as he moved towards her. "I have a task for you, one that only you can fulfill." His amber eyes, so much like hers, never wavered from her gaze. "I assume you have heard of the cats that live by the lake." He glanced towards Doom only once. The smaller cat flinched from the harsh gaze once he looked back at his daughter. When she nodded slightly, he continued, "There is a cat who lives among the groups. She lives on the moors, where the wind never seems to break. I want you to bring her to me. I want to see her suffer like I did before she brought. . .something to me." The she-cat's eyes widened when she saw him falter. She tried to shake the uneasy feeling away when he held her gaze. "Do this for me, Shadow, and you will be given the highest ranking among the rogues that live here."

Her lips curled in disgust at the idea. She'd never given much thought as to what rank she would live on. Her brother and sister were always competing against one another to gain their father's affection. But they knew that his eyes were set on her. For some reason his fascination with her had given her a higher rank than that of her brother or sister. _Perhaps I should consider myself lucky that he hasn't killed me yet_, she thought bitterly.

"When shall I leave?" she asked when her father's eyes narrowed.

"Tomorrow night, before the moon rises," he replied instantly. "Tycho will show you the way to the forest where the lake is. After that, you are on your own."

She cringed at the idea of spending the night with Tycho. He was a large brute, with anger to match his size. Her father often spoke of his name in high regards. He came to her father when a cat needed to be taken care of. When he did need her father's help, he would often come with larger morsels to eat than other cats.

The only signal she needed to leave was the flick of her father's tail. He was finished with her, and had turned to speak with Doom. The scrawny looking dark brown tabby only looked at Shadow once. He was afraid to meet her gaze. She could care less how he felt about her; he was nothing more than a rat that had been eaten by a dog.

Once she was out of the alley, she was greeted by several cats sitting or standing outside. One of them was her sister, a pale gray she-cat known as Moss. Her sister padded forward, green eyes narrowed when she thrust her muzzle into Shadow's. The two of them stayed like that for several heartbeats until Brisk broke them apart. His ginger fur was ruffled from the tension rising between them.

"Are we going to actually get along, or is this just another attempt to gain the Assassin's affection?" he demanded when he held Moss's gaze.

"What did he tell you?" A large brown tabby pushed his way through the crowd. Shadow fought back a snarl of disgust when she saw that his muzzle was caked in dry blood.

"Would it kill you to clean yourself before meetings?" she demanded.

A few of the rogues chuckled darkly at her reaction. Tycho's lips were curled in annoyance when he saw the anger that gleamed within her eyes. She would have rather been captured by Twolegs than work alongside a brute like him. All he cared about was himself. Selfish thoughts were always fueling his mind. She'd seen what he was capable of, what sort of monster he could become if it was needed.

"When will you be leaving?" Tycho asked when no cat made a reply.

"Tomorrow, before the moon rises," she hissed.

She whirled around before they could ask more questions. For some reason she had never been comfortable around the rogues. It felt as though some part of her had never belonged to them. It may have been miniscule compared to the loyalty she felt towards her father, but it was there. The feeling that made her belly clench when her father spoke of the cats around the lake had often come to her while she ate.

Once she was away from the commotion, she found the spot where she always slept. It was a smaller nest tucked away between the gutters of an abandoned Twoleg nest. Her father had never seen the nest that she made, and she preferred to keep it hidden. Only Brisk knew where it was, and that was because she often spoke to him when she needed to.

It didn't take Shadow long to curl up in a neat ball with her tail over her nose. The warmth was a welcoming feeling, one that warmed her heart. She knew that come tomorrow night, she wouldn't be sleeping in her usual nest. For now she would welcome the warmth that had often come to her when she needed it the most.


	4. Chapter Two

**AN: Wow, a double update. I've decided to update twice today because I was bored. So please enjoy chapter two!**

**Chapter 2**

A cool breeze ruffled Shadow's pelt as she moved silently through the alleys of Twolegplace. Tycho was leading her at a fast pace, never once looking back to see if she was still following.

Her father had given her very discreet information about the cat that she was searching for. Apparently the cat was supposed to be highly regarded in her group. Others had looked at her like she was their savior. When Shadow had asked what her name was, her father had curled his lips in disgust. Instead of answering her, he turned around and showed her the way out of his nesting spot.

Curiosity buzzed in her mind as she thought of what the she-cat could have done to her father. He was obviously furious with the way he spoke of her. She'd been surprised when he first mentioned the she-cat to her. But she knew that asking him who the she-cat was would only get her in trouble.

"The forest is that way." Tycho had stopped when he reached a pile of foul-smelling Twoleg rubbish. Shadow's nose wrinkled in disgust when she realized that she would have to pass through the area. "Once you pass the stream, you'll reach the moors where those cats live," he explained as he stood over her.

The black she-cat nodded only once. She wasn't interested in what he had to tell her. All she cared about was reaching the Clans before daybreak.

Once her paws had touched the soft grass, she relished in the feeling. Her father had told her stories of how the forest cats loved the grass. That was why they never stayed in Twolegplace. If they ever did come, it was because something terrible had happened to them. Now she understood why they didn't want to leave. The grass was cool and refreshing underneath her paws compared to the roughness of gravel or Twoleg rubbish. Even the scent was different. Her tongue twitched against the roof of her mouth as she opened her jaws to taste the air.

_Is this what it feels like to leave_? she wondered as she thought of the other cats that had left the Twoleg dwellings.

She stayed on the path that Tycho had told her about. Every now and then she would pick up traces of mouse, which made her mouth water at the thought of filling her empty stomach. Morning had been the last time she ate, but she refused to stop and hunt. Making it to the forest by daybreak was more important to her than her own hunger. Her father had once told her that hunger was just another sign of weakness. Once one could get past their hunger and use it as an advantage, they would be unstoppable.

Her eyes flashed towards a small crack between boulders that jutted out of the earth. She spotted a snake lurking in the darkness, keeping a watchful eye out for creatures that strayed too close. A shudder coursed down her spine as she imagined what could have happened had she been struck on the shoulder. Her father would have chosen another cat to take her place. He wanted her to take his place, but if anything were to happen, than he would need a replacement ready.

"Are all snakes like that?" she wondered out loud as she passed a tree stump. They all seemed to take their time hiding in burrows or cracks that only they or mice could fit in. Whenever she'd pass those sorts of crevices as a kit, her mother would pull her away before the snake could reach. Her mother, known as Whip, had seen cats die at the fangs of a snake. Perhaps that was why Whip had been so protective over her all of those moons. Then again, she had been terrified when her mate started training his daughter to eventually take his place. Shadow's brother and sister had been jealous that she was singled out of their small group. Moss had always tried to compete against her for her father's affections. Jet, their brother, just tried to make himself stronger until the day their father saw him as his son.

The black she-cat shook the fond and bitter memories away once she reached a stream. Bits and pieces of Twoleg rubbish surrounded the stream. A few pieces of glass, as her mother had called them, lined the ground where her paws had once been. Twolegs had often come to this area to have fun. Shadow wasn't sure what their idea of fun was, but she was glad that she wasn't part of it. That was why she had come before daybreak. They always came during the day, when it was hot enough for any creature to seek shelter.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she past the place where the Twolegs had formed a strange structure. The trees had been pushed down so that their branches touched the water. They formed a cave of sorts where a smaller Twoleg could hide.

Dawn had begun to break over the horizon once she reached a larger Twoleg structure. It looked like a nest with a large red roof that covered it. Shadow had once heard of such a structure; Whip once told her that she had come from a barn, something similar to what this structure looked like. She had told Shadow and the other kits that cats lived in the barn and fed themselves on the mice that lived there as well. The Twolegs had kept the cats there as a way of getting rid of the mice. In a way, they lived and worked together to keep themselves fed.

"I smell a cat!" Shadow froze when a mew sounded in her direction. She knew that if it was a cat from the lake, they would instantly question where she'd come from. At this point she had yet to figure out how she would explain herself.

A small head peered behind a thick blanket of ferns where she hid herself. To her surprise, this cat wasn't large or muscular like her father had described. Instead he was small, a gray and white kitten-sized tom. His yellow eyes widened when he spotted Shadow crouching under the ferns. Once his tail flicked, another cat crept forward to join him.

"You were right, Panda," the tortoiseshell murmured softly. "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" the she-cat demanded once her eyes met Shadow's fiercely guarded expression.

"I've been traveling for a long way now," Shadow replied. She swallowed hard as she tried to think of the best explanation. This would be practice for when she reached the cats by the lake. "I was hoping you would have a place where I can stay until my legs are fully rested."

"Where did you come from?" Panda's nose was wrinkled when he looked at her. Yet there was a look of excitement within his eyes when he saw that Shadow was about the same age as he was.

"I've come from beyond the mountains," she explained.

"Were you running from something?" The tortoiseshell's eyes were lit with curiosity and suspicion. Shadow wondered for a moment if her plan would falter. Obviously these cats had seen the rogues that lived in Twolegplace, or else they wouldn't be acting so shifty. Panda gave his denmate a nudge. "Very well, you may stay until morning." The tortoiseshell turned around before Shadow could thank her.

Panda fell in beside the tortoiseshell as they led the way towards the barn. Large creatures strode across an empty looking field beside an even larger looking Twoleg nest. They looked like fat black and white clouds that moved across the grass-covered field. He looked over his shoulder to see that Shadow was staring at them.

"Know what those are?" he asked when he fell in beside her. She shook her head, still curious to know why Twolegs would want such creatures. "The Twoleg calls them cows, for some reason," he explained with a shrug. "Not sure why, but apparently cows are important to the Twolegs."

"It seems like they're a waste of time to me," Shadow snorted once they'd past the smelly, noisy creatures.

A comfortable silence had fallen over them once they reached the barn itself. Inside the barn was warm, and strange stalky looking grass covered the ground. Panda immediately dove forward once they'd stopped. The tortoiseshell fought back a smug look when he returned heartbeats later with a mouse in his jaws. Shadow's eyes widened when she saw the tortoiseshell dive into the hay next. Panda dropped the mouse at her paws, unable to sit still from the excitement of the hunt.

"Eat it, the mouse is yours," he told her before whisking away once more.

Shadow bent forward and nipped pieces of the mouse, chewing slowly once she was sure that he had been right. Her mouth watered at the explosion of flavors that kicked in. It was the first time she'd ever tasted a mouse that was freshly caught. Most of the prey that she ate was usually already dead, or caught by someone else a while ago. When prey became scarce during leafbare, the rogues were forced to eat Twoleg rubbish.

The tortoiseshell had caught a fair amount of mice once she was finished hunting. She joined Shadow under a rafter. Her eyes were narrowed when she saw Shadow chew on the bones where the marrow was located.

"Not very…mannerly, are you?" the tortoiseshell asked between bites.

Shadow gave her a glare that would have sent chills down another cat's pelt. But the tortoiseshell only held her stare. "Where I live eating everything matters," she growled.

The tortoiseshell said nothing more until Panda joined them. "Did you eat enough?" he asked once they were all finished. When Shadow nodded, he let out a sigh of relief. "This is Kiel by the way," he added when the tortoiseshell leaped down from the rafters. "Don't mind her; she's always edgy around rogues."

"What happened to her?" Shadow asked. She decided it was best to play along with him. Trust was always harder to gain than to lose. Her father had taught her that gaining trust was always important.

"She never told me," Panda whispered. His voice was low and filled with concern as he spoke. When he looked Shadow in the eye, she saw a strong sense of belief within his gaze. "But I think…something bad happened to her," he murmured. Shadow looked down at her paws after he finished speaking. There was something almost strange about the way he acted. Somehow she felt like he was keeping a secret.

She stretched out her back and curled up beside him. The warm purrs of Kiel and Panda soon echoed across the barn as wariness overwhelmed her. Soon sleep had begun to overwhelm Shadow, until she was swept away into a world of dreams.

**AN: So there's chapter 2...What did you guys think? I know that Shadow is a pretty common name, but I wasn't sure what else to name her. And Kiel is one of my favorite names for a cat. It sounds a bit Irish, doesn't it? So hopefully you liked it, because this chapter took me over three hours to type. Anyways, enough rambling...**


	5. Chapter Three

**AN: Here's chapter three! I want to make sure that this story is updated once a day or every other day. Hopefully it's as good as people expect it to be. Anyways, thanks tufted titmouse and Nightkill for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning found Shadow lurking near the outside of the Twoleg barn. She'd spent the night there, sharing tongues for the first time in moons with Panda. Kiel had been less welcoming with her visit, and had spent the time away from them. Shadow had been suspicious of where Kiel went during the night. At first she had thought of following the dark-furred tortoiseshell, but then she cast the thought away. Kiel trusted her enough to let her stay in the barn until she was ready to leave. She couldn't ignore that trust.

Panda lifted his muzzle as soon as she stretched out her back. His yellow eyes were glowing with their usual warmth as he studied her. She tried to ignore his constant staring, but there were times when it became too much for her. "Would you mind catching some mice?" she asked in a quiet voice. _I may as well eat before I search for those Clans Panda told me about_, she decided.

Panda had told her about the group of cats that lived by the lake. He explained that cats lived there of course, but they weren't like regular cats. Instead they followed a strict law known as the warrior code, and were governed by spirits known as StarClan. Shadow had listened intently to his story, knowing that she would soon be among the cats that he spoke about. Learning about their history might make it easier for her to convince them that she was on their side.

Once the two of them had eaten their fill, Panda began to lead her towards the edge of the field. His whiskers were trembling in anticipation of something that she couldn't understand. Something told her that she would find out soon—the sun was already raising high in the sky. With greenleaf in full swing, the sun rose faster than normal.

The two of them sat there for what felt like moons. It wasn't until Shadow squint her eyes that she spotted movement on the hills that loomed ahead. Creatures moved across the hills at a speed that made her heartbeat quicken. She stared at the scene for the longest time until a nudge from Panda told her that they were approaching. Her eyes widened a bit when she realized that they were cats—scrawny looking, yes, but cats nonetheless.

"Who are they?" she breathed as they came into view.

"Those are WindClan cats," Panda explained. "They sometimes come here to see if any rabbits strayed too close to the farm." His whiskers trembled when the group of cats, at least three strong, approached them. Shadow lifted her haunches a little when one of the cats, a smaller tabby cat, looked at her in surprise.

"Greetings Panda," meowed a larger black she-cat. Her ears were ginger as well as her tail. The markings on her pelt were unusual to Shadow. She'd never seen such markings accept for her own, which were white flecks on her flank. "I see you have found a new companion," the she-cat added when she noticed Shadow standing beside him. Her eyes were narrowed when she looked at Shadow calmly. For a moment Shadow felt like running from that stare, until she remembered the mission her father had given her. She lifted her muzzle and held the she-cats stare until she looked away.

"Are you hunting for rabbits?" Panda asked.

"Something like that," a black and white tom muttered.

"Perhaps Shadow can help," Panda suggested. "She's a great tracker." He looked at her expectantly, but by now Shadow's legs were trembling. The black she-cat had never wavered her stare. Instead she was gazing intensely into Shadow's eyes, as if she saw something in them that was familiar. Shadow glared at her paws while the other cats spoke. She couldn't bring herself to speak, despite the harsh training that she'd received as a kit. Her father had told her to never show weakness, yet here she was, showing that she was terrified of these cats.

"She looks familiar…" The black she-cat's voice broke off when her companion's tail lashed. "Should we tell Mothstar?" she asked quietly.

"Mothstar doesn't need to know that there is another kittypet living on the farm," the black and white tom growled. Shadow flinched from his harsh words, but she tried to hold her ground when he glared at her. "Besides, remember what she said?"

The black she-cat's ears flattened when he mentioned that. Shadow looked at them curiously and saw that the light brown tabby was shaking her head. It was as if a mutual agreement had risen between them, something that the smaller cat didn't understand.

"Wait!" Shadow shouted when they began to turn. The black she-cat's eyes were narrowed when she turned to face the smaller cat. "I would…like to join your Clan," she stammered.

The decision had been a quick one. Had she waited a little longer, she might have been able to follow them. But she knew that following them would only get her in trouble. Perhaps if she lay low, they would take her to their Clan. But she could already see that the black warrior's eyes were lit with distrust.

"Why would you want to join WindClan?" she demanded.

"I wanted to see what it's like to live as a…Clan cat," Shadow replied. She swallowed back bile at the thought of joining a Clan. From what she'd heard, they were nothing more than a group of strictly governed cats who didn't know how to take care of themselves. Even Panda was staring at her in shock when the black and white tom stepped forward. His muzzle thrust into Shadow's, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"You must learn how to fight, follow the warrior code, and believe in StarClan," he snarled. "I doubt even _you_ know what that is like."

"I'm willing to do what it takes," Shadow meowed while lifting her chin. She stared at the black and white tom until he looked away. "Let me join WindClan, and I'll show you my strength."

A few moments passed while they whispered among themselves. Shadows whiskers twitched nervously while she stood beside Panda. He nudged her slightly when he realized that she might have a chance. It was rare for a cat to feel accepted in any Clans. ThunderClan may have allowed her to join, but even they were acting strange lately.

"Very well." The black she-cat had turned around to face Shadow. "Come with us, and we will take you to Mothstar."

Shadow's eyes lit up when she fell in behind them. She nodded farewell to Panda before joining the tabby-furred cat. No words were spoken between them as they traveled across the moor, but Shadow could feel tension rising between the black and white warrior and the black-furred she-cat. They kept giving each other accusing glares, as if this was their fault for bringing a rogue into their Clan. She kept a hardened expression on them each time they looked at her.

They stopped arguing once they reached the edge of the hill they'd been on earlier. Shadow nearly collided with the tabby-furred cat. Her eyes widened slightly at the muscles that she rammed into. The tabby whirled around to face her, but instead of showing anger, curiosity gleamed within her amber eyes.

"Wondering where we are?" she asked lightly. When Shadow's only reply was a shrug, the tabby let out a purr of amusement. "Down there is where our camp is," she explained. "See what it looks like?" Shadow peered forward to see that it looked as though a paw had scooped up earth. Cats were weaving in and out of crowded looking spaces as they greeted one another. "We don't live in dens like the other Clans. Instead we live out in the open. But we like it that way, and I'm sure you will too."

"I doubt Mothstar will let her join, Hawkpaw," the black and white tom muttered. "She is a rogue, and rogues have been nothing but trouble to us in the past." His claws scraped against the hard soil as he spoke.

_I wonder what the rogues have done to them_, Shadow thought as the black she-cat padded into the shallow scoop. It took her a while to realize that there _were_ dens in the area, just not where she expected. Bracken and patches of grass were put together to create a den for what seemed like kits. A couple of kits had tumbled out of the den when the black she-cat approached.

"Flamefur, you haven't caught anything," growled a white tom with a brown chest. His amber eyes were scanning the hill that rested above the camp. "I thought you were out hunting," he added when he looked back at the black she-cat.

"Excuse me, but I must speak with Mothstar, Whitefur," she hissed under her breath.

_These cats have such strange names_, Shadow realized once she registered that the black she-cat was called Flamefur. Why didn't they just receive simple names like the rogues used? None of it made sense to Shadow. Yet deep within her heart, she had a feeling that it had something to do with StarClan. The cats had obviously chosen their names due to something that StarClan had told them.

"Yes Flamefur, I heard you." Shadow's heart skipped a beat when an older looking she-cat emerged from behind a loose bit of sand. Her fur was tawny-colored, mixed with white and brown. But it wasn't her fur that had caught Shadow's attention. Her father had once told her that the she-cat she was looking for had pale amber eyes. They reminded Shadow of something that she'd seen earlier, but she couldn't quite place her paw on it. "You wanted to see me," the tawny-colored cat murmured.

"Mothstar, Breezewind and I were out hunting when we saw the kittypets at the farm," Flamefur explained. "This…rogue asked if she could join WindClan." Her teeth ground together as she mentioned Shadow.

"A rogue?" Mothstar's head tilted to one side. "I would like to see this rogue, if you would mind." Her tail lashed from side to side as Flamefur turned around. Hawkpaw had already bounded into the clearing to join a group of cats that appeared to be her age. Breezewind stayed by Shadow's side, probably in case something happened during their first encounter.

Flamefur looked at Shadow once before leading her back to Mothstar. Other cats were looking at her either curiously or in disgust. Some had stared at her in disbelief, as if they'd never seen a rogue walk into their camp. Shadow kept her head held high while she walked beside Flamefur. The black she-cat's pelt was bristling as she led Shadow to the pile of sand, where a black tom with amber eyes stood. Beside him was a dark gray, almost black she-cat with darker yellow eyes. Her gaze was filled with knowing when she looked between Shadow and Mothstar.

"What is your name, rogue?" Mothstar asked.

"Shadow." The black-furred cat stared at Mothstar for a few heartbeats, unsure of how to make of this situation. Her father would be furious if he found out that she'd joined WindClan. On the other hand, she might get to learn more about the cat that he'd fallen in love with so many moons ago.

"Why do you wish to join WindClan?" Mothstar's voice was hiding something. Shadow wasn't sure what that something was, but she knew that it was something important. She glanced at the black tom, but he showed no emotions. His green eyes were dark and foreboding as he looked beyond the hills.

"I…I wanted to see what it was like…to live in a Clan," she stammered. "P—a rogue told me about it one day. So I decided to leave Twolegplace and find out more about the Clans."

"Where's your pride?" Flamefur hissed once Mothstar had allowed others to speak. "Where has it gone?"

Before Shadow could make a snarky reply, Mothstar lifted her tail for silence. "I must think about this before I make any decision," she meowed. "Senior warriors, come with me. If what you say is true, than we will allow you to stay. But make one wrong move, and your life will be taken." She turned around before Shadow had time to open her mouth.

A moment of uneasy silence suddenly fell upon them as the older cats padded over to a secluded part of the clearing. Shadow shifted from paw to paw as Hawkpaw and her friends joined her. They whispered among one another as the silence drew on. Hawkpaw gave Shadow a friendly nudge before speaking softly to her friend.

"Do you think Mothstar will let her stay?" a pale gray she-cat asked quietly.

"I hope so," growled a dark brown tabby. "I'd love to have a new denmate to pick on." He glared at Shadow angrily, and her claws unsheathed as she thought of what to do with him.

The sun was beginning to sink by the time Mothstar returned with the older looking cats. Their muzzles had changed colors due to their old age. Shadow wondered if there was something behind their constant muttering. Mothstar had given them uneasy looks before she gazed at Shadow. "I have decided to let you stay," she announced loudly enough for all cats to hear. "But you will have no mentor until I see what sort of apprentice you will make."

"What does it mean to be an…apprentice?" Shadow asked.

"You will find out soon," Mothstar replied calmly. "Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw, in honor of your night-black pelt."

Nightpaw lifted her muzzle, still unsure of what to make of this meeting. Mothstar had been friendly enough with her. Yet Nightpaw had a feeling that feeling accepted would be difficult. Most of the warriors were looking at either her or Mothstar in disgust. Several had turned away during the ceremony. Somehow she would have to convince them that she was good enough for WindClan. Even if it meant taking her time, than she would try her hardest. Her father would want the cat that she was searching for gone soon. If she didn't take care of the job, than he would do it himself.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it! And Nightpaw is definitely going to be fun to write about. She's already got such a vivid personality, and I'm hoping that these chapters will get longer towards the end. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

A paw jabbed at Nightpaw's side, causing her nose to wrinkle in annoyance. She wrapped her tail around her nose, ignoring the paw that continued to prod her stomach. It wasn't until she felt whiskers brush against her back that she realized where she was. She leaped to her paws once she registered that she was in WindClan, asleep in a spot away from the other nests. Hawkpaw stood beside her, amber eyes warm as she looked at her.

Mothstar had told Nightpaw to build a nest away from the others just for the night. It wasn't because of how wary the Clan was. Nightpaw wasn't used to sleeping with other cats. Stripedpaw had been particularly smug about the fact that she hadn't slept with him last night. The only look he gave her before slinking into his nest was a cold glare. The other apprentices had been just as friendly. Only the pale gray she-cat had seemed friendly at the moment, until Stripedpaw told her to stop looking at Nightpaw like she was a warrior from StarClan.

When she looked up at the sky, Nightpaw realized that it was only dawn. She fought back a groan of annoyance when she knew that it would be a long day. Hawkpaw's pelt was smoothed down when she looked back at Hawkpaw, who never seemed to waver from Nightpaw's annoyed look.

"How can you stand waking up so early?" Nightpaw grunted as she groomed patches of unkempt fur. She wasn't used to getting up so early; normally she would sleep in during the day and hunt at night. Rogues had used this tactic for moons upon moons. The tactic worked, and it kept them out of trouble from bothersome Twolegs.

"We just get used to it," Hawkpaw replied with a shrug.

"What are we doing today?" Nightpaw asked once her fur looked groomed enough.

Hawkpaw just turned around to reach a part of the clearing where long shoots of grass rose. Nightpaw followed her more cautiously; unsure of what the other cats around this area would think of her. Some had been angry with her arrival during the previous night. Others had just ignored her arrival and continued with their typical duties.

_I barely know anything about their duties_, Nightpaw thought as she sat beside Hawkpaw. Yet somehow she'd managed to understand that despite their complex lives, the Clan cats had a highly sophisticated social system. Nightpaw had watched cats share tongues with each other. Sharing tongues was something that she only did with her closest friends, but these cats seemed to share tongues with those that they weren't even close to.

"We will be showing you the territory." Nightpaw's ears flattened when a golden brown tabby tom approached them. Hawkpaw's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Hawkpaw, you and Breezewind will be doing battle practice," he added when he looked at the tabby. Hawkpaw's ears flattened in disappointment.

Soon the two of them were making their way across the hill, towards a grove of trees where streams met into rivers. Nightpaw stared at the scene that unfolded before her: Wind whipped across the streams, sending ripples in every direction. The golden brown tabby was looking at her with keen interest when he saw the awe that gleamed within Nightpaw's eyes.

"My name is Reedtail by the way," he meowed when he realized that she didn't know his name. "This is the border between WindClan and RiverClan," he added after pointing his muzzle towards the grove of trees. "Can you tell the difference between the scents?" he asked.

Nightpaw glanced at him warily. She'd learned how to pick out different senses when she was trained by her father. But this was different from Twolegplace. The sounds were different as well. She wasn't used to living in such open territory, and it was beginning to make her feel strangely uncomfortable. "I can smell water," she murmured after tasting moisture in the air. "And the grass is behind us."

"Very good." Reedtail's voice came out in a purr as he nodded in approval. "Soon you will be able to pick up every individual scent that belongs to WindClan." Nightpaw's tail flicked in excitement as she thought of the useful tactics she could use. She wondered for a moment whether or not it was worth mentioning the barn scent that had tainted the air.

Soon they were traveling beside the lake that stretched from one side of the moor to the other. Trees surrounded an island-looking structure. Nightpaw thought she saw pelts moving on the island, but when she blinked, the shadows disappeared. She glanced at Reedtail, suddenly wondering for a moment if he'd seen the shadows as well. But his sharp gaze was on the path that loomed ahead. Nightpaw's whiskers trembled slightly as she followed him towards a larger hill.

Reedtail stopped once they were on top of the hill. Nightpaw bounded forward to meet him; her muscles worked with every effort as she followed him to the top. She was used to this kind of workout. The Assassin had taught her how to move without complaining. He'd told her to move even when her muscles screamed in protest. The results were this; keeping up with a cat who was born to chase the wind.

"See that grove of trees where the clearing is?" Reedtail asked when she'd caught her breath.

"It looks like there's another stream," Nightpaw mewed when she peered through the tree cover. It appeared to look as though a vast forest was spread out before the clearing that met with the moors. Nightpaw wondered what sort of cats could live in such a heavily covered place. It seemed like nothing could be caught in such an enclosed space.

"Yes, that territory belongs to ThunderClan," Reedtail explained calmly. "ThunderClan cats are well-known for their hunting skills. They often allow kittypets or loners into their Clans, but they rarely let rogues join their ranks." Nightpaw flinched from the harshness in his tone. Did he not think that she was worthy of joining WindClan?

By now Nightpaw's pads felt raw as she followed Reedtail across the lake. He'd shown her the border to ShadowClan, a group of cats who were known for hunting during the darkness of night. Nightpaw had listened to the stories of ShadowClan intensely, suddenly wondering if the Assassin was looking for a ShadowClan cat. He'd never really been clear as to what sort of she-cat she was searching for. Instead he told her that he she would search for a cat that lived by the lake.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they made it back to the camp where WindClan lived. Nightpaw's shoulders sagged with relief when she followed Reedtail into the clearing. Cats were gathered around the center of the clearing, sharing tongues with one another or eating fresh-kill. She spotted Hawkpaw sitting beside Stripedpaw, whose eyes narrowed when she approached them. Stripedpaw lifted his chin and walked away before Nightpaw could open her mouth.

Hawkpaw's eyes gleamed with worry as she watched him. Featherpaw, the pale gray apprentice that had greeted Nightpaw, emerged from the den where the apprentices slept. The friendly cat bounded ahead to greet Nightpaw once more with a quick nudge. Nightpaw fought back a purr of amusement as she sat down to join them.

"Did Reedtail show you the territory?" Hawkpaw asked eagerly.

When Nightpaw nodded slightly, the three of them began to describe what they'd done that day. It was the first time Nightpaw had ever shared tongues or spoken to cats in a friendly way. Usually the rogues that lived in the alleys were unfriendly or uninviting. Hawkpaw had been shocked when Nightpaw told her that this was her first time living with groups of cats. Featherpaw had told her that she was surprised Nightpaw could stand living in the open after staying in an enclosed area for most of her life.

"It sounds like you had a good time," Featherpaw sighed after finishing a rabbit she'd picked from the fresh-kill pile. Nightpaw had shared with her for the first time, and was surprised by the taste of the rabbit. It was warm and welcoming compared to the mice that Panda had caught for her. "I wish Reedtail was training me, he's such a good fighter."

"I thought you liked Beechfeather," Hawkpaw teased.

"But Beechfeather isn't nearly as fast as Reedtail. And she doesn't know how to fight like a true WindClan warrior," Featherpaw pointed out.

All three of them winced when a brown and white she-cat glared at her. She stepped forward to hover above Featherpaw, who crouched before her. A menacing look gleamed within her eyes when she saw the look of horror in Featherpaw's eyes.

"You think I'm not worthy as your mentor?" she demanded icily. Featherpaw winced from the harshness that laced Beechfeather's voice. "Tomorrow you will be cleaning out dens all day, and picking ticks off of the elders."

"But—" Beechfeather cut her off with a lash of her tail. Featherpaw's whiskers drooped once the older cat turned to meet a group of warriors waiting for her. Nightpaw waited for Featherpaw to complain once more. But instead of complaining, Featherpaw only retreated to the apprentice's den. An uneasy silence fell upon Nightpaw and Hawkpaw as the sun disappeared.

"She'll get over it," Hawkpaw muttered with a shrug.

The two of them murmured goodnight before returning to their nests. Nightpaw had plodded unceremoniously into her nest, which was located near the medicine cat's den. She could hear cats whispering about her arrival as her mind drifted. She knew that feeling accepted would take moons. But at least she was an apprentice now, and that was what mattered to her.

Her ears pricked forward when she heard Mothstar's voice echoing from the medicine cat's den. She tried to recall the name of the cat that had been at Mothstar's side when she first arrived; the smoky gray she-cat whose eyes had been a piercing blue. Darkwing or something like that as Nightpaw remembered.

"Are you sure that she's…the one?" Mothstar asked in a low, hesitant voice.

"You gave up everything to become leader," Darkwing growled. "If she is the one, than I can't blame her for wanting revenge."

"I gave up everything because of _him_," Mothstar hissed. "She wouldn't have been born had it not been for his…deeds." Nightpaw heard claws scraping against the ground as Mothstar finished speaking.

"StarClan will condemn you for this," Darkwing muttered.

"That dream you received could be meant for anyone," Mothstar meowed. "I don't want to hear about it." Paws shuffled against the ground, and Nightpaw knew that Mothstar was leaving. She turned around and curled up in her nest before Mothstar could know that she was listening. Mothstar stopped in mid-step when she noticed Nightpaw curled up in her nest.

Suspicion rose in Nightpaw's throat like bile as she thought of what Darkwing had said. Mothstar had done something in her past that Darkwing didn't like. She'd given up something—something that must have been precious to any Clan. Nightpaw was sure that Mothstar knew who she was now. The tawny colored cat had looked at her with widened eyes when she saw the color of Nightpaw's eyes.

Yet she hesitated in allowing Nightpaw to join WindClan when the time came. Had something happened to Mothstar that Nightpaw wasn't aware of? She tried to cast the thoughts away as sleep began to overwhelm her. Sooner or later she would know what had happened. Even if it meant risking everything she'd grown to love.

**AN: What did you guys think? I love Nightpaw, but I think I like Mothstar even more. Featherpaw was fun to write about, because she doesn't know what she wants yet. But hey, that's the fun in writing. You get to come up with personalities that match your characters :D Anyways, thanks for reviewing Nightkill, tufted titmouse and arrowhead154. This time you all get...Nightpaw plushies!**


	7. Chapter Five

**AN: Please read the Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

Nightpaw's whiskers were trembling as she followed Longbranch. He'd told her that today was their first day battle-training, something that she never expected to participate in. Stripedpaw had been especially annoyed when he learned that they would be practicing together. The dark brown tabby had thrown her dirty looks when she left with Longbranch, who seemed to ignore the hostile looks that Stripedpaw gave her. Once they'd reached the training clearing, it all went downhill quickly.

"Use your back legs as an explosive attack," Longbranch meowed as he stood beside Flintfoot, Stripedpaw's mentor. "ThunderClan cats can do it, so we can as well." He nodded to Nightpaw before allowing her to practice the move that her own father had never taught her. She gazed at a pebble that stood out in the sandy clearing. Without hesitating she leaped forward, only to feel Stripedpaw's tail on her paws. She landed on the ground beside him with a grunt. Stripedpaw held back a smirk of satisfaction as he watched her struggle to her paws.

"Looks like the rogue can't even handle a fighting move," he sneered. Flintfoot purred in agreement as he joined his apprentice. "I bet you can't even beat a kittypet," he continued to taunt Nightpaw as she glared at him coldly.

It was in that instant that she realized he would need to be taught a lesson. Stripedpaw was one of those cats who liked to take others for granted. He'd already picked on his own sister when she wasn't around to fear him. She suddenly recalled a move that the Assassin had taught her right when she started her training. It was one that had to be kept secret, or all of the rogues would use it on one another. But here there were no rogues, just Nightpaw. Her amber eyes gleamed when she looked at the pebble once more. Stripedpaw wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late.

Without a second thought her tail lashed across the sandy ground, causing a dust cloud to surround them. Stripedpaw's ears flattened as he began to cough, and Flintfoot had staggered to the side. Meanwhile Nightpaw was used to this kind of assault. The Assassin had taught her how to withstand the sand. She waited for the perfect time to strike the older apprentice, who was now looking around in alarm. With one quick paw-swipe, Stripedpaw was sent across the clearing in a yowl of surprise. His body landed with a thud as the sand began to clear. Nightpaw tilted her head in satisfaction as she watched Flintfoot bound over to his apprentice.

"Great StarClan, what kind of a move was that?" Longbranch demanded. His eyes were wide in amazement as a very annoyed Stripedpaw struggled to his paws.

"It's called the 'catch an enemy off-guard trick'," Nightpaw replied. She didn't meet Stripedpaw's gaze when he managed to limp back towards her. His lips were drawn back in a snarl, and his ears were flattened in disgust. If Nightpaw hadn't joined WindClan a couple of days ago, she would have thought that he looked like a rogue at this point. The amusement that Longbranch had shown vanished when he saw what Stripedpaw was about to do.

"Come on, lets patrol the ShadowClan border," he intervened before Stripedpaw could defend himself.

Nightpaw's ears flattened as she followed him out of the clearing. Stripedpaw was still glaring at her as she vanished from his sight. Something told her that he wasn't finished with her. The dark brown tabby was about as arrogant as a cat could get. He reminded her of Tycho in a way. _Those two would get along well_, she thought as she followed Longbranch towards the barren landscape.

The pine trees that made up ShadowClan territory were now covered in needles that had grown during newleaf. Nightpaw stared at them wistfully for a few heartbeats. She wondered for a moment if the cat that she was searching for had come from ShadowClan. Hawkpaw had told her that ShadowClan cats were known to be dangerous. Once, many seasons ago, a cat named Heatherstar had tried to take over the Clans. But Jadestar, a ThunderClan warrior, had stopped Heatherstar before that could happen.

Another patrol walked close by the border as Longbranch bounded forward to meet them. Wolfshadow, a dark gray she-cat, was leading the patrol. She lifted her muzzle to see that Longbranch and Nightpaw were behind them. Nightpaw's heartbeat quickened when she realized that the patrol wasn't alone. Her nostrils flared when she picked up a strange, yet familiar stench. It reminded her of the Twoleg dump that she and Tycho had gone through to reach the barn.

As if on cue, five cats emerged from the darkness of ShadowClan territory. All of them were lean looking, yet their eyes gleamed through the sunlight that had now pierced their pelts. Nightpaw stared at them in dismay when she realized that they were here for a fight. None of them spoke a word as the WindClan patrol approached them. Instead a thin looking gray tabby she-cat launched herself at Whitefur, whose pelt had been bristling when he noticed that they weren't alone. In an instant yowls broke out, shattering the peaceful silence that Nightpaw longed to hear. Blood roared in her ears as she joined the fray.

Within heartbeats the field that surrounded them was stained with blood. Nightpaw's claws raked across the belly of a brown tabby, who screeched at the pain. She showed no mercy when it came to fighting. The Assassin had taught her that mercy was just another word for weakness. The brown tabby was already wheezing for breath as he staggered to one side. Beside him was a silver tabby she-cat, whose shoulders were caked in blood. Nightpaw leaped forward with a yowl of outrage once the brown tabby had stumbled. The silver tabby was busy fighting against Coalfire, a younger cat with orange-yellow eyes.

"Nightpaw, let him go!" Longbranch's cry made Nightpaw realize that her teeth had sunk into his neck. She released her grip on his neck before Longbranch could stop her. "A warrior or apprentice never has to kill," he growled once Rowanfur was gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry," Nightpaw murmured. The cats were already fleeing towards the pine forest. By now WindClan cats were the only ones left standing. Rowanfur had limped back to join his Clanmates, but not before giving Nightpaw a cold glare.

"'Sorry' isn't going to get you anywhere," Longbranch growled. "Killing a warrior is against the warrior code. I must tell Mothstar what has happened."

_Great_, Nightpaw thought as she followed the patrol back towards WindClan camp. _Tell everyone that I almost killed a warrior. That ought to boost my self-esteem_. Anger made her blood boil as she listened to Longbranch and Wolfshadow speak to one another. They kept glancing at her warily, as if they knew that she was up to something. She chose to ignore their stares. Ignoring their stares would make things easier for her, especially when she knew that it could be a hostile look.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the shallow scoop of land that made WindClan camp. Cats were already gathered around the fresh-kill pile when they returned. Wolfshadow immediately joined Flamefur, her sister. Nightpaw's whiskers twitched slightly when she saw that Reedtail had emerged from Darkwing's den. His amber eyes were bright and welcoming when she joined Hawkpaw near the dead branch where the apprentices ate their fresh-kill. Darkwing had already followed Reedtail once she caught the scent of blood tainting the air. Nightpaw wondered if all medicine cats were able to pick up that scent. Darkwing always seemed to know when a cat was injured or needed help.

Longbranch had already greeted Mothstar when she was sharing tongues with Breezewind. The black and white tom had kept one eye open when Nightpaw returned. Ever since she'd joined WindClan, he'd kept an eye on her. It was as if he knew that she was planning something, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Yet she hadn't found the cat that the Assassin wanted. It didn't help that she had no idea what to look for. The Assassin had barely given her any information as to who she was searching for.

"Nightpaw, come here." Her ears flattened when Mothstar called her name. She glanced at Hawkpaw, who only shook her head in confusion. The black-furred apprentice walked forward until she met Mothstar's muzzle. The tawny-colored leader didn't meet her gaze when she spoke. "Longbranch has told me that you fought well in the border dispute," she meowed calmly. Even Longbranch's eyes gleamed with surprise when he looked at Mothstar. Nightpaw tilted her head to one side as Mothstar looked down at her. "I think it's time to give you a permanent mentor," she added. "Reedtail has told me that he wishes to mentor you. So from now on, he will take over what Longbranch has already taught you."

The golden brown warrior had already joined them by the time Mothstar was finished explaining what had happened. Nightpaw felt as though her heart was soaring when she thought of what just happened. Mothstar had finally accepted her enough to give her a mentor. Perhaps by having a mentor she could learn the ways of a warrior, and use this to her advantage.

"I'd be honored to mentor her," Reedtail murmured once he knew what was happening.

"And you may also have a nest in the apprentice's den," Mothstar continued. "I can already see that you are capable of taking care of yourself."

Once their meeting drew to an end, Nightpaw trotted back towards where Hawkpaw was sharing tongues with Featherpaw. Bluepaw and Stripedpaw were there as well, though Nightpaw wasn't surprised to see that Stripedpaw was glaring at her. His amber eyes were dark and dangerously calculating while he looked at his paws. Nightpaw lifted her muzzle and tried to ignore him while she sat beside them.

"Would you like to help me build a nest?" Nightpaw asked once Hawkpaw was finished sharing tongues with Featherpaw.

"She's letting you stay?" Hawkpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement when she met Nightpaw's gaze.

When Nightpaw nodded enthusiastically, the three of them began to search for the right bedding to use. Nightpaw' whiskers trembled in excitement as she placed bracken and moss together. Once the nest was formed together, Nightpaw curled up in it. For the first time since she'd been born, she was sleeping in a properly built nest. One that not even the boxes that she used to sleep in could match. For once, she knew that she would sleep fitfully that night.

**AN: I know that I posted this on my profile like, two days ago. I wanted to change chapter five because it was really crappy. Hawkfrost shouldn't have even been used, which is why I did change it. This one explains what happened in that battle, and the next one will continue from this one. Again, I'm sorry to those who liked the old chapter five, but changes had to be made.**


	8. Chapter Six

** Chapter 6**

Reedtail's pelt gleamed in the broad daylight as he led Nightpaw towards the training clearing. He'd recovered from the whitecough that had sent him into Darkwing's den five days ago. Now he was stronger than ever, and was ready to train Nightpaw in the ways of a warrior. Her chest had swelled with excitement when she realized that he fully trusted her.

_Why am I feeling this way_? she wondered._ I shouldn't feel excited about something that doesn't matter_.

She knew better than to feel pride towards something that would evidently end. Once the cat that she was after was finished, she would return to her father. The Assassin would be proud of her for not turning against him. Yet somehow she felt loyalty to WindClan. The loyalty that she once felt towards her father was slowly dimming. Despite what he'd taught her, she was already beginning to feel something more towards WindClan.

The sounds of Featherpaw and Beechfeather quickly reached Nightpaw's sharp hearing as she followed Reedtail. She spotted Featherpaw hurtling after Beechfeather. The brown and white warrior dodged to one side. Featherpaw's eyes widened in dismay when she realized what had happened. She landed on the ground where Beechfeather had been, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Nightpaw stared at the scene for a few heartbeats before turning back to Reedtail.

The golden brown tabby was already speaking softly to Beechfeather, who nodded in a silent agreement. "Featherpaw, why don't you show them what you have learned," Beechfeather meowed when she sat down. The dust had cleared by the time Featherpaw was seated beside Nightpaw.

Nightpaw watched curiously as Featherpaw performed moves that Longbranch had shown her. Within heartbeats she had pinned Nightpaw to the ground. The black-furred apprentice hissed in surprise from the sudden attack. She kicked her back legs until Featherpaw hissed from the pain. Once Featherpaw's grip had lightened, Nightpaw rolled to the other side. Nightpaw whirled around and snapped her teeth together. Featherpaw's ears flattened in alarm when she realized that Nightpaw held the better end of the fight practice. Nightpaw whipped her tail around so that she could confuse her opponent. Each swipe told Featherpaw that she was headed in another direction.

Featherpaw's pelt bristled when she found herself flailing at air. Reedtail watched with interest as he rose his tail for the fight-practice to stop. When Nightpaw stared at them for a few heartbeats, she realized that she had ruined Featherpaw's chance for a day without cleaning the elders' den. Beechfeather had been working Featherpaw hard, forcing her to clean out the elders' den for the past few days since Nightpaw had joined the Clan. She could already see that Beechfeather was planning some sort of punishment for Featherpaw's failure.

"You both did well," Beechfeather murmured.

"But Nightpaw was able to fight against me," Featherpaw growled. She looked down at her paws in annoyance.

"You were able to pin her down," Reedtail told them. "As for you, Nightpaw. Your skills have proven themselves worthy of a WindClan cat."

Nightpaw exchanged a surprised glance with Featherpaw. What exactly did that mean? She shook her head and tried to focus on what Reedtail said.

"I think it's time you both went to your first Gathering," he added.

By now Featherpaw's eyes were wide in shock. She glanced at Beechfeather, but the brown and white she-cat gave nothing away. Instead the older cat's gaze was focused on a small pebble that Nightpaw had kicked when tussling with Featherpaw. Nightpaw looked at Featherpaw questioningly after realizing that a Gathering must have been important to all Clans.

"A Gathering is one of the best parts of being a warrior," Featherpaw whispered when the four of them made their way back to camp. "When we're old enough, they allow apprentices to come with their mentors. We get to meet cats from other Clans."

Nightpaw stared at the path that laid ahead._ I could meet the cat that the Assassin sent me after_, she thought dully.

Featherpaw was still telling her what the Gathering was like when they reached the camp. By now the sun was beginning to set. Mothstar was sitting on the Sandpile beside Leafpelt and Darkwing, who looked at Reedtail expectantly as he led the way in.

The two apprentices joined Bluepaw and Hawkpaw by the fresh-kill pile. Both of them were chattering excitedly about the Gathering. Even the elders were busy gossiping about who they would share tongues with once the Gathering started. It was as if Nightpaw's arrival had been forgotten.

"Can you tell us about the battle again?" Bluepaw asked when he noticed Nightpaw and Featherpaw had joined them. "Hawkpaw wasn't very good at telling the story." He glared at the light brown tabby, whose ears flattened in annoyance.

"Alright," Nightpaw replied. Once she'd sat down, she explained what had happened. All three of them had listened intensely, eyes widening when she described what she'd done to Rowanfur. Hawkpaw had looked at her in disbelief when she heard what Nightpaw said. Longbranch had confirmed that Rowanfur wouldn't forget what Nightpaw did to him. Even Bluepaw looked shocked when she told him that Rowanfur ran away once she'd released her grip.

By the time she was finished telling her story, the Clan had gathered around Mothstar. The WindClan leader's expression remained unreadable while she waited for others to hear who would be coming to the Gathering. She noticed that Stripedpaw was glaring at his paws. Even Hawkpaw didn't meet her gaze when she looked at her new-found friend. She shook the uneasy feeling off when she sat beside Featherpaw, who was practically bursting with excitement.

"Nightpaw, I'm afraid you won't be going to the Gathering." Mothstar had reached the black-furred apprentice and was looking down at her. Nightpaw gave her a cold glare when she saw the look that gleamed in Mothstar's eyes. It was a look that told Nightpaw she didn't trust her. "Though Reedtail is right in saying that your skills have improved, it would be unwise to allow you to come. The other Clans might think of you as nothing more than a pest."

Reedtail's face fell when he saw the disappointed look Nightpaw gave him. Clearly he hadn't expected Mothstar would say that. He whispered something angrily to Whitefur, who nodded in agreement. Mothstar flashed them an irritated look before meeting Nightpaw's gaze.

"You might come to the next Gathering, if you are ready," she simply said.

She turned around and led the group of cats that were going away. Nightpaw watched through narrowed eyes as the tawny-colored leader disappeared above the hill.

Anger now pierced through Nightpaw as she stayed beside Hawkpaw. The older cat looked at her sympathetically. "We didn't go either," she whispered.

"But Mothstar saw how much I improved!" Nightpaw snapped.

She knew it was foolish to get angry about something that didn't matter to her. Yet the way Mothstar had spoken made her claws unsheathe in rage. The WindClan leader had acted like she was some dejected piece of fresh-kill. In a way she couldn't blame Mothstar for treating her like this. She was a rogue after all, one that had come out of the blue to join WindClan. She supposed that Mothstar was suspicious of her intentions, and rightfully so.

"Why don't we sneak out?" she asked in a low voice. After mulling over what Mothstar had said and done, she knew that there was only one reason why Mothstar would have kept her here. Obviously the WindClan leader didn't want the other Clans to learn that they had accepted a rogue into her Clan.

Hawkpaw stared at her in dismay. "We're not supposed to sneak out!" she gasped. Nightpaw slapped her tail over Hawkpaw's mouth before she could sound an alarm.

"You don't have to come with me," Nightpaw murmured. "I want to know why Mothstar doesn't want me to come. I have a right to know."

She turned around towards the camp exit before Hawkpaw had a chance to argue. The older apprentice bounded towards her. She whirled around to glare at Hawkpaw, but Hawkpaw simply shook her head. "You won't get very far by leaving this way," she whispered. "There's a path that leads to the dirtplace. We can sneak out through there."

_Thank you for trusting me_, Nightpaw thought as she followed Hawkpaw towards a small canyon-like structure. Walls surrounded them as they squeezed their way through the tiny crack. It made Nightpaw wonder how larger cats could make their way through. Soon enough the stench of the dirtplace reached her sensitive nose as she opened her mouth to breathe in the scent. Her nose wrinkled in disgust once they climbed their way out of the deep indent of land.

Hawkpaw's tail lashed from side to side as she led the way across the moor. Nightpaw had only seen the island once or twice when she was patrolling with Longbranch. Hawkpaw had told her that was where the Gatherings took place. A treebridge that had been struck by lightning during a storm marked the area where cats could cross. But Hawkpaw and Nightpaw would have to find their own way so the Clans weren't alerted.

The moon had almost risen to its fullest height by the time they reached the lake. Nightpaw's whiskers were trembling in excitement as she caught the scents of all four Clans mingling together. She exchanged a glance with Hawkpaw before following the tabby across a seemingly uninviting path. It looked like there was nothing but water at the bottom. But to Nightpaw's surprise, she saw that stepping stones had been placed at the bottom where the lake should have been deeper. Her pelt barely touched the water. Only her legs were wrapped in the cold water that lapped at them as she splashed around behind Hawkpaw. Her legs felt numb from the cold by the time they reached the island. Hawkpaw shook the water from her pelt and bounded towards a clearing where a group of cats had gathered. Nightpaw bounded after her as quietly as she could. Hawkpaw was peering through a blanket of ferns that she hid herself in.

Nightpaw fought back a gasp of surprise when she saw that Mothstar was sitting on the branch of a large oak. Beside her was a dark brown tabby tom, whose muscles were bunched together from the tension that laced the air. A pale ginger she-cat with lighter ginger stripes stood on another branch, staring at the gathered cats with keen interest. Nightpaw tilted her head in confusion when she realized that there were only three cats standing on the branches.

"Ripplestar must not be here yet," Hawkpaw muttered.

Nightpaw wasn't paying attention to her friend anymore. Her ears were angled towards the tree. Mothstar was whispering something to the dark brown tabby. His eyes were glittering with anger when he looked at the WindClan leader. Neither of them met each others gaze, but Nightpaw could see that the tension was coming from them.

A yowl of alarm sounded from the crowd that had gathered around the tree. Nightpaw's interest peeked when she saw a group of cats coming from where the treebridge was. She spotted a black and white apprentice-aged cat bounding across to meet Featherpaw, whose tail was fluffed out in excitement. The Clan was led by a massive mottled tabby, whose fur was covered in a muddy looking brown color. He didn't meet the gazes of the other leaders as he clawed his way up the tree.

"Let all cats gather to hear the news for this Gathering!" he yowled once he'd reached his branch. All three leaders were glaring at him when cats looked at him in concern. "Who would like to begin?" He didn't seem to mind the hostile looks that were given to him.

"I suppose I will begin," the pale ginger she-cat growled. She rose to her paws just when Ripplestar had settled down. "All is well in ThunderClan," she announced. Nightpaw's eyes narrowed when she realized that this must have been Dawnstar, the ThunderClan leader that Bluepaw had talked about. "We have caught the scent of foxes near the WindClan border, and I suspect it might be a mother building a den." When murmurs of alarm rippled through the Clans, Dawnstar blinked. "Whiskerclaw was able to take a patrol and spy on it, so we should be able to scare the fox away if it gets too dangerous."

_The last thing any Clan needs is a threat from a fox_, Nightpaw told herself. She could remember seeing a fox for the first time in broad daylight. Her mother had whisked her away into a box before the fox could reach the kits. Once the fox had passed through, her mother had told them that it was bad news seeing a fox during the day.

"All is well in ShadowClan," the dark brown tabby meowed. "Rowanfur was lucky to have lived from the bad wounds on his neck that the rogue inflicted." Nightpaw flinched when she realized that he was talking about her. Murmurs of disapproval quickly followed his words. "The WindClan cats that had attacked our border patrol should know that he will now have scars for the rest of his life." He glared at Mothstar coldly, but she chose to ignore his glare.

"Why would WindClan of all Clans allow a rogue to join their ranks?" A light brown tabby she-cat had risen to her paws and was looking at Mothstar accusingly. "You have always scorned other Clans when it came to letting cats join," she added plaintively.

"Our business does not effect yours," Mothstar spat.

"It does if that rogue has attacked a warrior." The silver tabby from the battle against ShadowClan had risen to her paws as well. "Rowanfur could have been killed had Longbranch not called her off!"

_Now I know why she didn't want me to come_! Nightpaw was staring across the clearing in dismay as more cats jumped to the other Clan's support. She glanced at Hawkpaw to see that the light brown tabby was listening just as intently. She seemed to have forgotten that they needed to leave before the Clan realized they were missing.

"Lets go," Nightpaw whispered in an urgent tone. She nudged the tabby before another cat could notice them.

Hawkpaw seemed to escape from her trance when Nightpaw gripped her by her tail. The older apprentice whirled around and bounded across the fern-covered island. Nightpaw's worry increased when she saw that Ripplestar was fighting with the other leaders. She knew from what Featherpaw had said that the Gathering would end if any fights broke out.

The two of them raced across the moor before they could be seen by the guards. Flamefur and Runningrabbit had stayed awake until the Clan returned from the Gathering. Guards were always needed when the camp was so open. A fox could have easily walked by and snatched a kit right from under a queen's nose. The thought had horrified Nightpaw when Longbranch told her that it had happened in the past.

Dawn was quickly approaching by the time they returned to their nests. Hawkpaw had given Nightpaw a strange look before curling up beside her. She knew that her friend would be annoyed when it was time for training to begin. Yet she was grateful that Hawkpaw had agreed to come with her. She knew that Hawkpaw had taken a great risk in allowing Nightpaw to come with her.

Once she was curled up in her nest, she found herself falling asleep quickly. Her muscles were numb from the running that they'd done all night. The Gathering had been an eventful one, and she was thankful to have followed the Clan to it. Mothstar had proven to her that she did actually care. And perhaps describing the cats to one of the rogues would help her understand who she was after. A yawn escaped from Nightpaw's jaws as sleep overwhelmed her. The day would come soon, and her training as a WindClan would soon continue as well.

**AN: I know I was going to wait to post this, but I got too excited. Anyways, this chapter was fun to write. I love Gathering chapters, especially when cats have to sneak out to see them. I wanted to thank for giving me inspiration in re-writing chapter five, because it was very choppie and I got annoyed that Hawkfrost was used. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I can't believe I've reached over thirty already :D Maybe if I'm lucky I'll reach thirty-five later on. Anyways, hope to see more reviews coming after this!**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Pebbles clattered above Nightpaw's head, causing her to tremble in her sleep. Pawsteps sounded above the ground where the apprentice's den was. She opened her eyes slightly to see that the sun was only just beginning to rise. Most of the Clan was still asleep, aside from the dawn patrol that had already left. She hissed in frustration when the pebbles clattered again, one landing beside her on Hawkpaw's nest.

She sprang to her paws and leaped onto the rise where the sound had come from. Within heartbeats she had pinned the cat making the noise down. He didn't struggle under her weight. He just stared at her through wide eyes.

"Aster?" Her voice came out in a low growl when she met his green eyes.

"Go ahead and kill me, Shadow," the ginger tom snarled venomously. "I'm sure the Assassin will be happy to know that his own daughter killed his _lieutenant_." A sneer edged his voice when he glared at her.

"So you have a higher rank," Nightpaw spat. "Why should I care what happens to you?"

"I was sent here because he wanted to know how you were doing," Aster growled. "Apparently he doesn't trust you enough to handle this task on your own."

Nightpaw fought back a hiss of frustration when she realized that he might be right. With such little information, she wasn't likely to find the cat that her father had sent her after any time soon. She glared at Aster coldly before looking over the camp. Cats were beginning to wake from their nights' sleep, ignoring the noises coming from above them.

"Look, all I need to know is if this is the right group of cats," she hissed.

Aster remained silent for a while. Nightpaw's lips pursed together as she thought of what to tell Reedtail. He would want to know where she had been. Training started early for WindClan apprentices, and it wouldn't surprise her if he went looking for her.

_If Aster sees him looking for me, it'll all be over_, she realized.

The Assassin might think that she'd abandoned her. Of course Aster would tell him that was the case. That his own daughter had betrayed him by joining the Clans. Nightpaw's tail lashed from side to side as she thought of what could happen to her. Yet the loyalty that she had once felt towards her father quickly diminished when she joined WindClan. Her loyalty had changed sides when she realized that WindClan wasn't just a bunch of cats that were disorganized like her father had once said.

"Yes," Aster replied. "The cat you are searching for lives among these cats." He gazed at the clearing through a guarded expression as his eyes rested on Mothstar. Nightpaw swallowed back a wail of fear when she realized that was the cat the Assassin had spoken of. The one who had abandoned him when he needed her the most. "If you do your job right, you get to lead me." Aster sounded almost disappointed that she would lead him in the future.

_I'm not doing it_! she thought desperately.

Mothstar had taken her in when even the Assassin wouldn't. There was something odd about the way Mothstar had treated her. It was as if she felt some connection towards the WindClan leader that not even the other apprentices felt. She glared at Aster coldly, realizing that he was expecting her to say something.

She looked away before Aster could see the confusion in her eyes. It wasn't just the confusion she felt towards loyalty. She wasn't sure what to make of the feeling that made her stomach feel sick. Reedtail would have scolded her if she did something so stupid. Hawkpaw would have laughed at her for pulling such a task.

"Fine," Nightpaw snarled. "I'll bring her pelt to my father within the next full moon."

Aster seemed to look at her in surprise when he caught the tension in her voice. His green eyes flashed silver in the sunlight when he looked at her calmly. "Are you sure that's enough time?" he asked. "After all, a cat like me could have done it within a day or two."

"There are too many guards protecting her!" snapped the black-furred apprentice. She glared at him when he met her gaze. "I'll get to her alone, while we're out on patrol."

The ginger tom stared at her skeptically before bounding away in the opposite direction. Nightpaw stared after him, suddenly aware that she had sealed Mothstar's fate. The WindClan leader was about to realize that a group of rogues were after her. One way or another, Nightpaw would have to get Mothstar alone. Her teeth began to grind against themselves as she thought of ways to end Mothstar's life without the Clan finding out. If she wanted to come back, than there was no way the task could be fulfilled.

She shook her head and climbed down the slope, only to run into Stripedpaw. The dark brown tabby was glaring at her coldly, eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he realized it was her. She held his gaze until he was forced to look away. Even Stripedpaw would have a right to actually hate her if she managed to fulfill the Assassin's task. If the Clan found out, she could never go back. She would have to live the rest of her life as a rogue, following in her father's pawsteps.

"Look, I don't have time for this," she snarled.

"Good, than maybe you can explain why my sister was covered in dirt last night." Stripedpaw was still glaring at her when he looked back. "She had to groom herself before leaving with the patrol."

Nightpaw ignored him and continued to walk forward. The older apprentice snarled in frustration and stepped in front of her. Her ears flattened in annoyance when she realized that he wouldn't leave her alone until he knew what had happened. Her amber eyes gleamed with anger when she looked at him. For once, it was Stripedpaw's turn to look afraid. He staggered backwards when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"M-Mothstar?" he stammered.

_I'm not Mothstar you mousebrain_! she hissed silently.

It wasn't until he was staring at her eyes that she realized what he meant. She fought back a gasp of surprise. He wasn't staring at _her_ amber eyes. He was looking into Mothstar's, the same pale shade of amber that gleamed whenever she was angry.

The two of them exchanged shocked looks before Stripedpaw narrowed his eyes. "You can't be!" he snarled. "Mothstar's kits were all dead when they were born. You're not. . ." He choked at the last word, barely managing to say it out loud. But Nightpaw was already aware of what he had said. _I'm not her daughter_. . .

Now she understood why Mothstar had been reluctant to let her join. It wasn't just because she was a rogue. Mothstar was afraid that other cats would know who Nightpaw was. Who Nightpaw's _mother_ was.

_No_! Nightpaw's claws unsheathed as she tried to push the thoughts away. Her mother was Dusk, the rogue who had mated with the Assassin. Dusk, who had cared for her when she needed a mother the most. Mothstar was just a leader, someone that Nightpaw was sent out to kill.

She turned away from Stripedpaw while he tried to grasp what had happened. Without him to push her around, things got a little easier. She tried to remind herself that Dusk was the one who cared for her. Dusk was the one who fed her when she was a kit. She knew that Dusk would never forgive her if she thought that Mothstar was her mother. She hadn't realized where her paws were taking her until she heard Darkwing's voice coming from the distance.

The medicine cat had been persistent towards Mothstar over the last couple of days. Nightpaw had wondered why they spent so much time together until now. She knew that Darkwing was trying to convince Mothstar that someone familiar had joined WindClan. Nightpaw's tail trembled as she staggered forward. Darkwing's voice became louder when she reached the entrance to her den.

"Are you going to tell her?" Darkwing asked.

"Tell her what?" Mothstar's voice was cold and relentless as she plucked the ground with her claws.

"That she's. . .you know." Nightpaw peered into the entrance to see that Darkwing had shrugged. The medicine cat was sorting through herbs, trying her best to ignore the anger that gleamed in Mothstar's eyes. Nightpaw had to fight back a gasp of pain when she saw that they _were_ the same shade of amber.

"The rest of her Clanmates have already accepted her," Darkwing pressed. "Why can't you just accept that she's alive?"

"He sent her after me!" Mothstar snapped. Nightpaw flinched when she guessed that Mothstar was talking about her father. "I know that he would have pulled something like that off. He's cunning enough to know that I would break if I saw her."

"Than why did you let her join?" Leafpelt's voice suddenly echoed across the medicine cat's den.

"Because. . ." A sudden silence fell upon the den as Mothstar broke off from her sentence. Nightpaw pressed forward, eager to drink in what she said. "I thought if I could get her on her own, I could deal with her myself."

All of them gasped together. Nightpaw couldn't help herself. Mothstar whirled around when she realized that they weren't alone. Her amber eyes gleamed in surprise when she saw that Nightpaw was standing in the entrance. The black-furred apprentice glared at her coldly, tail lashing and fur standing on end.

"My father was right when he called you a coward!" she snarled. She allowed all of the venom and hatred towards the cat that had given birth to her in her voice. "Now I know why I'm here." She didn't meet Mothstar's gaze.

She ran away from the den before Mothstar could say a word. All that she could picture was Mothstar's dismayed expression. She knew that Mothstar was nothing more than a coward, like her father had once said. The cat that had given birth to her was nothing more than that-just a cat that had given birth. Mothstar could die right on the spot for all Nightpaw cared. The WindClan leader would have killed _her_ had she not said anything.

Her paws didn't stop moving until she reached a grove of trees. It was the trees that marked the ThunderClan border. Reedtail had taken her to this place many times when she was beginning her early stages of training. She spotted the stream where ThunderClan cats sometimes drank from. Without think about what she was doing she padded forward, feeling a slight limp to her walk.

_Mothstar isn't my mother_, Nightpaw told herself determinedly. A mother loved and cared for her kits. Mothstar had confessed that she would have killed her own daughter had she been given the chance. _Now Mothstar won't know where to find me_, she thought bitterly. Her claws unsheathed in disgust as she thought of revenge.

"Nightpaw!" The black-furred apprentice flinched when her name was called. She turned to see Reedtail and Hawkpaw bounding towards her like rabbits caught in the open. "Nightpaw, Mothstar's been looking for you," Reedtail gasped when he reached her.

"You can tell Mothstar that she won't find me until it's too late," Nightpaw snarled.

"Nightpaw, please come back," Hawkpaw murmured. Her eyes were dark with worry when she looked at Nightpaw. "Stripedpaw didn't mean to give you away. He may be a jerk sometimes, but that doesn't-" Nightpaw cut her off with a glare.

"Stripedpaw never wanted me to join the Clan! Mothstar would have killed me if she had the chance!" she snapped.

Reedtail's eyes had widened in shock and dismay. Even Hawkpaw looked surprised. "Why would Mothstar want to kill you?" Reedtail asked.

"Because I'm. . ." Nightpaw looked down at her paws. She was too angry and confused to think of better words to say.

"Because she is my daughter."

**AN: This chapter was just as fun to write, if not better. Yes, the confession is finally out. Now this will be a rather short story, but I'm planning on making it a trilogy if that's what the reviewers want. I've managed to reach thirty-five reviews, which is why I'm updating now :D Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, you all get...Stripedpaw plushies!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

All three cats turned around in surprise when Mothstar spoke up. The WindClan leader was flanked by Darkwing and Leafpelt, who both seemed just as unsure of what was happening. Mothstar didn't seem as concerned about what had happened. All that mattered to her was that the threat in her Clan was taken care of.

"Mother?" Reedtail echoed. His head tilted in confusion until he saw the similarities between Nightpaw and Mothstar.

"I gave up my kit so that I could lead WindClan," Mothstar explained with a shrug. "Her father wanted her to join him. I thought it would be a good decision."

Leafpelt's eyes were narrowed in disgust when he looked at Mothstar. All of the respect that he had once felt towards her disappeared when he realized what she had done. Sympathy suddenly gleamed in his eyes when he looked back at Nightpaw. Her paws shifted uncomfortably when she realized that every cat was looking at her. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Mothstar had just told the group what happened. The story of her past had slipped, and now it seemed like a new chapter was about to begin.

"I tried to save her," Darkwing murmured. "She didn't deserve to live with those rogues." The medicine cat lifted her muzzle and stared at Nightpaw. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" Hawkpaw's voice was filled with alarm when she glanced at Mothstar.

Mothstar looked away before Nightpaw could read her expression. There was something other than hate in Mothstar's eyes. Nightpaw's whiskers twitched every now and than when she saw longing gleam within Mothstar's eyes.

Did Mothstar regret giving up her only surviving kit? Nightpaw's head tilted when she thought of the possibilities they could have now.

_But I still have my mission_, she reminded herself.

"No." Mothstar's tail had lashed when she replied. She lifted her muzzle to stare at Darkwing. "I've already made too many wrong decisions."

_Is that what I am_? Nightpaw wondered bitterly._ Am I nothing but a wrong decision_?

Mothstar had turned away to return to the camp before Nightpaw could ask her. Darkwing and Leafpelt exchanged glances before joining her. Only Reedtail and Hawkpaw stayed by Nightpaw's side as the three cats disappeared over the hill. She could already tell that they would have several things to say. Reedtail looked like he wanted to scold Mothstar for acting like a lost kit. Hawkpaw didn't seem to have anything to say about Mothstar.

The three of them stayed huddled together until a ThunderClan patrol passed by. By now Nightpaw had learned about their names, thanks to Hawkpaw who described each and every one of them. Acorntail, Moonpaw, and Ivysplash flanked each other when they reached the stream. All three of them looked at the WindClan cats warily.

"Trying to take back the border, are you?" Acorntail sneered.

"We're not here to fight, Acorntail," Reedtail muttered.

"Than why are you so close to the border?" Moonpaw demanded.

Ivysplash didn't say a word. Her eyes were focused on Nightpaw's, who had held Ivysplash's stare up until now. Ivysplash flinched from the harsh look that Nightpaw gave her. There was no mistaking that Nightpaw was a well-trained rogue. She could hold herself against a fight when it came to cats like Ivysplash.

"Come on Moonwhisker, when have you ever seen us cross the border since Mothstar became the leader?" Hawkpaw growled.

Moonwhisker glared at Hawkpaw, but didn't reply. Instead she turned around to lead the patrol away. Both Acorntail and Ivysplash blinked in surprise. Clearly Moonwhisker wasn't the one leading the patrol, but she didn't seem to care. Once the three of them were gone, the tension seemed to fade.

"What will you do now?" Hawkpaw's attention had returned to Nightpaw, who was crouched beside her.

"I guess I go back," Nightpaw replied.

The sun had already risen to its fullest height by the time they reached the WindClan camp. Nightpaw's legs felt numb from the running that she'd endured all day. Yet she felt a strange sense of openness when she joined Hawkpaw and Featherpaw. Reedtail had returned to Mistypelt's side as her kits tumbled out of the nursery at the sound of their return. The gray and white queen had been growing annoyed over the past couple of days since Reedtail spent much of his time with Nightpaw.

Both of their kits tumbled around excitedly around Mistypelt and Reedtail as they shared tongues. They were in a peaceful world, one that Nightpaw had only seen when her eyes had barely opened. Dusk had treated her the same way when she and her siblings played around. She looked away when a sense of longing suddenly overwhelmed her.

_They don't know what it's like_, she thought scornfully. They've never lived like she had. They didn't have the same expectations like she did. If she didn't pull through with her mission, the outcome would likely kill her.

"Stripedpaw told us what happened." Featherpaw's voice broke Nightpaw from her staring. She turned to face the pale gray apprentice. "He said that you're. . .hers."

"He isn't exactly descriptive," Nightpaw muttered.

"He didn't want to get in trouble." Bluepaw had joined them when his patrol returned. Whitefur, Branchclaw, and Redwhisker had returned with him. All three cats had been joined by their Clanmates after the news spread like wildfire. "Stripedpaw really isn't bad once you get to know him. He can be a jerk at times, but so is his father."

"We have the same father mousebrain!" Hawkpaw snapped.

Nightpaw fought back a purr of amusement when they began to argue among themselves. It reminded her of when she and her siblings would constantly bicker over who was better. She thought back to the days when Dusk would take care of her when she was a kit. Those days were long gone, and she would have to take care of herself from now on.

By now the sun had begun to set above the shallow scoop of camp. Nightpaw and Hawkpaw were sharing a rabbit when Mothstar emerged from Darkwing's den. Every cat had looked at their leader suspiciously when she met their gazes. Mothstar didn't seem to notice them when she reached the Sandpile. Her pelt turned golden brown when the sun gleamed over it. For the first time since Nightpaw had joined WindClan, she almost felt sorry for Mothstar.

_This decision will effect the entire Clan_, she thought. Mothstar had made difficult choices in the past. And Nightpaw was one of those difficult choices.

"I know that every cat has been wondering what I would do now," Mothstar meowed when a dull silence filled the air. A hawk screeched in the distance, but that was the only sound that Nightpaw could hear. "I am still your leader, even if I have made difficult decisions in the past. Those choices are behind me now, and I wish to continue leading this Clan."

Murmurs of approval quickly followed her words. There were a few cats who glared at Mothstar, but most of them were younger warriors or elders. Rosewhisker nodded in approval when the WindClan leader looked at her. Nightpaw felt as though this decision had weighed down on her shoulders, yet Mothstar had refused to look at her.

"There is also a ceremony for two apprentices in this Clan that needs to be held," Mothstar continued once all cats had looked at her again. "They have learned all that is needed to learn about the warrior code, and their mentors have told me that they are ready to become warriors." Both Hawkpaw and Stripedpaw stared at her in shock. Nightpaw could already feel their excitement rising as they padded forward. "Stripedpaw, Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even with the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hawkpaw meowed. Her legs were trembling from the ceremony as she spoke. Nightpaw fought back a purr when she saw that Hawkpaw was more than ready to become a warrior.

"I do," Stripedpaw replied.

"Than by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Hawkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hawkfire, in honor of your courage and friendship towards other cats. May your friendship spread through the Clans like your name." Mothstar stepped forward to press her muzzle on Hawkfire's forehead. Nightpaw watched as Hawkfire licked her leader's shoulder, as if they were mother and daughter.

"Stripedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stripedfur, in honor of your battling skills and fur color." The two shared the same moment that Hawkfire had shared. Stripedfur moved a little more impatiently when the WindClan leader stepped back.

"Hawkfire! Stripedfur! Hawkfire! Stripedfur!" All of the cats cheered their new names. Nightpaw found herself joining in as well, despite all that Stripedfur had put her through.

Once the meeting was over, Nightpaw had tried to press forward so that she could meet Hawkfire. But the rest of the Clan had shouldered her aside. They were all congratulating them like she would have. Nightpaw stared at them for a few heartbeats. Had she been a warrior, or a Clanborn cat, perhaps the cats wouldn't have pushed her aside.

She turned around when she realized that she wouldn't get the chance to greet them.

It didn't take her long to find Mothstar. The WindClan leader was speaking quietly to Darkwing, who only shook her head. The medicine cat seemed worried about something. Nightpaw couldn't tell what it was, but she knew that when Darkwing was worried, it meant trouble for the Clan.

"We don't know how much sooner the rogues will come," Darkwing muttered. "All I saw was darkness. That cat you gave your kit to. . .he's coming with them."

Nightpaw blinked in surprise when Darkwing mentioned her father. He was coming to the lake? She fought back a shudder at the thought. If her father was coming, than that meant trouble was coming. The Assassin wouldn't have come unless he knew that she could complete her task. Clearly he saw that she wasn't worthy of finishing the job for him.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Nightpaw's legs stretched across the now empty apprentice's den as she woke up from an uncomfortable night. It had been strange, not sleeping beside Hawkfire. For the past couple of nights she had woken up to nightmarish visions. All of those dreams had ended with the fangs of her father bearing down at her throat. No cat, not even Hawkfire knew that she was suffering from these constant nightmares. The last thing she wanted was to make her friends worry. Once the news had spread across the Clan like wildfire, there was no escaping the worry that Hawkfire constantly felt towards her. Hawkfire knew that Nightpaw was suffering from the dreams, but Nightpaw was thankful that the light brown tabby didn't mention anything.

Now her thoughts had turned towards the rogues that had been scented near the barn. She hadn't seen Panda in moons, but she hoped that he and Kiel were safe. Kiel's mistrust for her had been justified the moment she entered the barn. She could understand if Kiel never spoke to her again. Her heart sank at the idea of never speaking to Panda though. He was friendly and outgoing to her when she chose to ignore his positive nature.

A shadow fell upon the den, startling Nightpaw from her thoughts. She blinked and looked up to see that Reedtail was standing in front of the den. His fur was fluffed out from the cold winds that had suddenly come a couple of nights ago. When she peered out of the den, she saw that most of the Clan had gathered around the clearing. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"The rogues decided to come and. . .investigate," Reedtail whispered. His voice was taught with anger, and Nightpaw couldn't blame him. She knew that the rogues that she'd once lived with were dangerous. Yet they all feared one cat above all else. If the Assassin came, than she knew that there was a fight ahead of her. Reedtail led her to the crowd, where she sat and joined Featherpaw and Bluepaw. Both apprentices shifted uneasily in their seats as the rogue, or Tycho, as Nightpaw knew him, began to speak.

"We're searching for a cat who was sent out here to. . .complete a mission," the large rogue meowed. "The kittypets that live by the barn have told me that she is living here." His amber eyes were glued to Nightpaw's, whose gaze narrowed into tiny slits. "I wanted to warn you that this cat is dangerous. She has been trained by a killer, one who wishes to harm one of your precious Clanmates." Gasps of horror suddenly swept through the crowd. Nightpaw tilted her head to one side when she realized what he was doing. She spotted Mothstar standing beside Darkwing, who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"What makes you so sure that this kittypet wasn't lying?" Leafpelt demanded.

Tycho met Leafpelt's gaze through cold, hate-filled eyes. In that moment Nightpaw knew that he was planning on using her. He'd come this far just to make her look like a fool in front of the Clans. The brown and white tom had never liked her, and this was just another one of those hate-filled moments. Nightpaw knew that he wouldn't leave until she was taken care of. One way or another, he would get his revenge.

"The cat I am speaking of stands before you," he replied. He allowed his gaze to travel towards Nightpaw, who continued glaring at him.

Once again gasps met his words. Most cats had already known where Nightpaw's history had come from. But there were a few who stared at her in shock. Reedtail was one of those cats. His eyes were wide with horror when he stared at her.

Leafpelt sprang to his paws and bounded after Tycho, who had dropped to a crouch. Nightpaw could only watch as the two struggled. Leafpelt yowled in pain when Tycho's teeth gripped his paw. The black-furred deputy landed on the ground in a thud. Within heartbeats Leafpelt was unmoving, bleeding heavily from the wounds Tycho had inflicted. Cries of alarm followed the end of the battle. Nightpaw stared at the fallen deputy in horror.

_This has to stop_, she thought as a dull pain throbbed in her head. If this continued, more cats would lose their lives because of her.

"Stop!" she yowled when Flamefur stepped forward. The black she-cat stared at her in shock. "Tycho, it's me you want. Leave them alone." Her lips drew back in a snarl when Tycho's eyes gleamed in satisfaction.

Tycho bounded towards her once the crowd parted. Nightpaw saw the way he was limping; the fight against Leafpelt had left him in a bad situation. She fought back a grin when she realized that this could be her only chance of showing the Clan where her loyalty was. All of the time spent with her father had been forgotten when she discovered what Tycho was up to.

The two of them collided into one another once Nightpaw sprang forward. She used her strength as a way to fool Tycho. He'd never seen her in a fight, and for once, she was grateful for that. All of the training she'd received in WindClan would help in this battle as well. The larger cat gasped in surprise when her paws slammed into his chest. He staggered once he landed on the ground beside her. By now most of the Clan was splintering into groups. Nightpaw could tell that there were cats who watched in disgust, while others willed her to fight.

Clumps of fur were torn from Nightpaw's ears when Tycho grabbed them with his teeth. She snarled in pain when blood stained the grass underpaw. Without thinking she rolled to the side, taking Tycho and part of her ear with him. A sudden explosion of pain erupted from the part where her ear had been. She screamed in agony when Tycho rammed into her after regaining his wits. Her sides heaved with effort when she struggled to her paws.

A paw was lifted in front of Nightpaw's throat, claws unsheathed as Tycho prepared himself for the final blow. Nightpaw knew that this was it. She had lost too much blood already, and her muscles were numb from the fight. Her eyes closed in that single heartbeat, when she felt closer to her foster mother than ever. It was in that same heartbeat that Nightpaw heard the cry. Her eyes snapped open when she saw a cat leap after Tycho. He snarled in response from the sudden attack, but it was too late. Mothstar's claws were buried into his neck, blood welling out from the wounds she'd inflicted.

Nightpaw's heart began to beat faster when she realized that Mothstar had killed Tycho. Her muzzle slumped against her paws as the wariness was drained from her body. She could no longer move, and she doubted she would ever move again.

**. . .**

Paws shuffled around the den when Nightpaw's hearing returned. She could hear cats moving around as they wondered what had happened. Her eyes opened, but her vision was hazy. She could only see the faint outlines of cats that had entered Darkwing's den the moment after her body was moved. One cat in particular had caught Nightpaw's attention. The dark brown she-cat was sitting quietly beside a couple of familiar looking cats, but Nightpaw couldn't tell who they were.

The dark brown she-cat took a step forward and nuzzled Nightpaw's forehead affectionately. "I'm sorry, Nightpaw," she murmured softly. "You are not dead, but you are close."

"W-where am I?" Nightpaw asked weakly.

The three cats exchanged glances. Nightpaw could tell that they were wondering if it was wise to tell her. She looked at them skeptically until a wiry brown she-cat pressed her muzzle forward.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to my Clan and bringing those rogues with you," she hissed.

"I didn't mean to," Nightpaw murmured.

"Yes you did!" The she-cat's tail lashed from side to side as she glared at Nightpaw. "You intentionally came to my Clan so that you could kill Mothstar."

Nightpaw stared down at her paws in shame. She knew that this cat was right. Yet she didn't know that Mothstar was her target until the she-cat admitted it. Her father had given her little information as to who she was searching for.

"Nightpaw is also part WindClan," the dark brown she-cat pointed out. "I may have nursed her as a kit, but I know that she is of WindClan blood."

Dusk? Nightpaw stared at the cat that she'd called her mother in the past in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Dusk knew about the Clans. Why didn't Dusk tell her? Maybe none of this would have ever happened. Maybe she could have found the Clans on her own, without being forced to search for them.

The former queen's eyes were lit with sorrow when she held Nightpaw's gaze. There was something in that look that told Nightpaw she had no choice. The rogues would have killed her had she told her kits about the Clans. Or she would have been killed herself had she told them the Clans existed. Nightpaw felt another wave of anxiety course through her when she realized just how dangerous the rogues were. It had taken her joining the Clans to make that discovery.

"I'm sorry that you have been put through so much," Dusk meowed. "I should have stood up for you when he took you away."

"He. . .took me away?" Nightpaw's eyes widened when she realized who Dusk was talking about. She felt an immense amount of hatred towards the cat that she had once called her father.

"He took you away when your eyes had just opened," Dusk replied with a nod. "I told him you were too young. But he just said that he needed a new recruit. Someone who could take his place."

Nightpaw's heart clenched when she thought of what the Assassin had taught her all of those moons. He had told her that Dusk insisted that she was trained. He was the one who had convinced Nightpaw that Dusk was the enemy.

She looked down at her paws when an overwhelming feeling of shame suddenly washed over her. She knew that the Assassin was wrong now. She only wished that she could have known what Dusk had done for her sooner.

"I won't forgive you until you take care of the problem." The pale brown she-cat had spoken up when Nightpaw met Dusk's gaze.

"What problem?" Nightpaw had almost forgotten about the fact that the Assassin was coming. Her eyes widened when the pale brown cat glared at her coldly. "I'll deal with him myself," she hissed after correcting herself. The pale brown cat nodded in satisfaction when she thought it was good enough. She turned to face the black cat, who had been nothing more than a shadow in the background. It took Nightpaw a few moments to realize that it was Leafpelt she stared at. "Thank you for standing up for me," she whispered when he met her gaze.

"I stand up for those who are loyal," Leafpelt simply replied with a nod.

She stared at him for a few heartbeats, suddenly aware that Leafpelt had given his life for her. For the first time since she'd joined WindClan, she felt like the Clan had accepted her. When the former deputy didn't speak again, she realized that the cats around her were fading. Dusk gave her a final lick on the forehead before disappearing in a thin veil of mist. Nightpaw could only watch as they disappeared. Somehow she knew that the pale brown cat was right when she asked her to fight the Assassin. She was the one who showed him the way to the Clans.

Her mind went blank as soon as cats had begun to call her name. She was slowly recovering from the shock of Tycho's attack. Sooner or later, she would have to face her father alone. Mothstar had already proven that she regretted giving Nightpaw up. And now the Clan was prepared to fight for her.

**AN: Okay, I feel like this chapter was rushed. But I wanted to get it up now...Anyways, next chapter should be a tad more interesting. Or maybe not, since Nightpaw will still be recovering. Thanks everyone for reviewing, I appreciate the CC and ideas as to what the story is like. It's good to know that some people are either annoyed with it or happy with it, because that shows me I still need to work on it.**


	12. Chapter Ten

** Chapter 10**

"Will she wake up?"

"Is she going to die?"

"Keep your fur on Mothstar! I'm doing the best I can."

Nightpaw groaned when voices reached her ears. She moved in her nest, undaunted from the pain that erupted in her chest. She knew that cats were talking about her. Mothstar had come to visit her while she recovered from the wounds she'd received. Reedtail and Hawkfire had come to check on her, followed quickly by Featherpaw and Bluepaw.

The visitors had made things easier on Nightpaw. Her dreams had become violent and soaked with blood each time her eyes closed. The pale-colored cat had come to visit her again the same night she'd received that terrible dream. The rogues that she'd once lived with were coming back. Only until the Assassin was stopped would the Clans be safe.

Once she snapped her eyes open, Nightpaw saw that Darkwing was crouched over her. The medicine cat's eyes were wide in alarm when she realized that Nightpaw was awake. She fought back another groan of pain as it spread through her body. The scratches and bruises that Tycho had left her with became a real problem. She knew that she would have died had Darkwing not taken care of her. If she had still lived with her father, he would have left her dying.

"You're awake at last!" Darkwing gasped.

"What happened?" Nightpaw felt her throat tighten when she realized that it had not been used for days. It felt raw and dry after being closed for so long.

"When that rogue attacked you, you passed out," Darkwing replied grimly. "You've been going in and out of it for almost a half moon."

Nightpaw's eyes widened in disbelief. She'd been asleep that long? She could barely remember the conversations between Darkwing and Mothstar. The two had been discussing what they should do with her once she woke up. Mothstar had been, to say the least, worried about her. Once they'd made their decision, Mothstar didn't come as often. Darkwing had spent as much time as she could keeping an eye on Nightpaw while other patients came in with their own complaints. Runningrabbit had come in one day with a limp on his left leg. Sandkit had been coughing lately, and Darkwing had given the tiny kit marigold to stop his coughing fits.

She struggled to her paws when she realized what she'd missed out on. Hawkfire and Stripedfur's warrior ceremony was really the only thing she could remember aside from the fight against Tycho. She knew that Leafpelt had died that day. It made her wonder who Mothstar chose as deputy. When Darkwing realized what she was doing, the medicine cat began to check on the bandages wrapped around her throat and back. Cobwebs had been placed where the wounds were to stop the bleeding. Nightpaw could pick up traces of sharp-smelling herbs that made her nose wrinkle. She glanced at the pile of leaves that Darkwing had collected and realized that most of them were used on her. Darkwing had made sacrifices of her own just to help Nightpaw through the ordeal that she suffered from.

"Your wounds are healing well," Darkwing meowed once she was finished sniffing a particularly bad wound. Puss had started coming out of it when she wrapped the cobwebs around it. Now it was closed up. Fur started to grow around it; Nightpaw knew that it would leave a nasty scar where the skin had once been visible.

"Who is Mothstar's new deputy?" Nightpaw asked when Darkwing had begun to chew a pile of leaves into a poultice.

"It's someone you know well," Darkwing replied. She finished chewing the poultice and began to spread it around with her paw. Nightpaw flinched from the sudden impact that it left. The feeling had made her wound sting, but she knew that it would make her feel better in the long wrong.

Nightpaw began to think of the cats that could have been named as Mothstar's deputy. She knew Breezewind fairly well. He was stubborn and often hot-headed, but he only acted like that when he was worried. Flamefur didn't have an apprentice yet, but she had met Flamefur when a patrol came across the barn. Her mind slowly drifted to Reedtail, who was the friendliest of all the cats that she had met aside from Hawkfire.

_It could be Reedtail_, she thought absently. He was a good fighter and loyal to the warrior code that Nightpaw had been taught. He was popular around the other Clans, and would have been a popular choice. Nightpaw struggled to her paws once she realized that he _must_ have been the new deputy.

Darkwing stopped her right before she staggered to the side. The medicine cat's gaze was filled with concern when she realized what Nightpaw was trying to do. The black-furred apprentice glared at her until she saw that Darkwing was only doing what she felt was right. She was in no condition to leave the den. Her wounds were only just recovering, and if she left now, they could open up again. Somehow Nightpaw knew that was what Darkwing had been thinking.

The two of them held each others stares until Darkwing was greeted by Beechwhisker. The brown and white she-cat padded in once Darkwing nodded to her.

"It looks like you've recovered," Beechwhisker murmured curtly.

_Glad to know that you've noticed_, Nightpaw thought with a flick of her tail.

"What do you need this time?" Darkwing asked.

"I was wondering if you needed more herbs to collect," Beechwhisker replied. "Seeing as your store has gotten low since. . .the incident." She glared at Nightpaw when she finished speaking. The two of them glared at each other while Darkwing shook her head. Nightpaw could already see anger gleaming in Darkwing's eyes.

"No, I think my storage is fine for now," Darkwing growled. "If you're quite finished, I must continue sorting through my piles."

Beechwhisker's amber eyes gleamed with frustration when she realized that she wouldn't win this fight. She turned around without another word before Darkwing could tell her off. Nightpaw stared after her until her tail disappeared into the brightness of day. She knew that it wasn't over. Her confrontation with Beechwhisker was only the beginning of how her loyalty to WindClan would be tested.

It didn't take long for more cats to come in and visit Nightpaw once they discovered she was awake. Poppyflower's kits had nearly tackled her to the ground when they were allowed to come in. Darkwing had, of course, scolded them for nearly opening Nightpaw's wounds once more. Lightkit had announced that they were no longer kits anymore. Or at least they wouldn't be after tomorrow. Sandkit had told them that he would become the best fighter in the Clan, while Bloomkit wanted to become Darkwing's apprentice. When Nightpaw had looked at Darkwing questioningly, the medicine cat only purred in amusement.

"Bloomkit was watching me clean out your wounds," Darkwing explained after they left. "She saw how useful a medicine cat really is. I suppose that's why she wants to become my apprentice." Darkwing shrugged after that. "Becoming a medicine cat doesn't always make you important though."

Nightpaw blinked in surprise. She'd never considered taking on the roll as a medicine cat. When she first joined WindClan, she didn't even know half of the rolls that cats played. Hawkfire and Featherpaw had explained to her what rolls could be used while they were apprentices. A medicine cat apprentice couldn't take on a mate, even when they earned their full name they couldn't. That was the one thing that had taken Nightpaw by surprise. There were strict rules when it came to medicine cats, and she didn't like them.

"Have the. . .rogues come back?" Nightpaw asked when she noticed that they were alone once more.

She knew that her father would come once he learned that Tycho was dead. He would find her, and likely have her killed for what she did. But in a way, she was happy with that law. Fighting her father would prove that she was loyal to WindClan, even if others couldn't see that.

"We've caught scents coming from the barn," Darkwing murmured softly. Her eyes were dark with worry when she met Nightpaw's gaze. "You are in no condition to fight if it comes to that," she added. Nightpaw drew herself up when she realized that Darkwing had guessed her thoughts.

"I have to fight him," Nightpaw snarled. "If I don't, he'll get his revenge."

"We won't let him." Nightpaw's fur stood on end when she heard a familiar voice ring in her ears. She whirled around to see that Mothstar and Reedtail were standing side-by-side. Both cats stepped forward until their muzzles reached Darkwing's. "He has caused us enough grief as it is," Mothstar continued.

_I'm sure she's talking about me_, Nightpaw thought bitterly.

"It's good to see that you're awake," Reedtail purred when Nightpaw looked at him.

"Have the final preparations taken place yet?" Darkwing asked warily.

"Yes," Mothstar replied with a simple nod.

"I will need to collect more herbs after this," Darkwing muttered with a shake of her head. "When will it take place?"

"Before the next full moon," Mothstar explained. "I have already sent out scouts to check the borders. The rogues won't know what hit them until it's too late."

Nightpaw's heartbeat ran faster than usual when Mothstar spoke in a calm, icy tone. Somehow the words she'd chosen made Nightpaw fear for the lives of her former denmates. The rogues that she had once lived with would never see the fight. They didn't know how the Clans fought, or WindClan for that matter. Nightpaw almost felt sorry for them. She had a feeling that she would be fighting alongside cats that she would have once called her friends.

She looked down at her paws at the thoughts that made her mind churn. For moons her loyalties had been tested between WindClan and the rogues. Now she would have to prove herself by fighting against the cats that she grew up with. The thought had horrified her when she first joined WindClan. If it had come to a fight two moons ago, she would have fought alongside her father. But now she was a WindClan apprentice, and she would be fighting against him.

**AN: Here's chapter 10! I'm hoping it turned out better than I originally planned...But anyways, on to more important news. I'm thinking of writing a story about how the Marked originated (Older series of mine) It's in the planning process, and I want to know what everyone else thinks. I wanted to write the plotline to Wish, but than I sort of scraped that idea and decided on something else instead. Please let me know what you guys think, if it's a good idea or a terrible one. Thanks to everyone for helping me reach fifty-five reviews! It really helps to know what everyone thinks of this story :D**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Camp was busy as usual when Nightpaw woke up the following morning. She blinked after Featherfoot and Bluewhisker had announced that they were now warriors. Nightpaw had been confused at first when Featherfoot looked at her sadly. It wasn't until Featherfoot murmured something to her that she realized the den would feel emptier than ever. The black-furred apprentice had looked shook her head after Featherfoot and Bluewhisker left to join the patrols. It felt like there was an empty space in her heart where the apprentices' had once been. Even with Stripedfur was gone the den felt strangely empty. Yet Poppyflower's kits were going to become apprentices any day now.

Her anxiety had increased when she saw that several cats had fresh wounds on their pelts after two days had passed since she woke up. A jagged cut had opened up on Breezewind's flank, and it looked as though Wolfshadow had a limp in her step. Neither said a word when they passed Nightpaw. Breezewind's lips had curled in a snarl, like they usually did, when he looked at Nightpaw. It was Wolfshadow that Nightpaw worried about.

_She's too proud for her own good_, Nightpaw thought as she licked a paw that was wrapped in cobwebs. By now most of the pain had left her, but Darkwing didn't want to take any chances. The medicine cat had ordered her to stay in her den until the cobwebs were removed. Wolfshadow didn't want to admit that she was in pain. Nightpaw could tell that Wolfshadow was in pain from the way she winced each time she moved. The dark gray she-cat had lifted her paw close to her chest when she walked awkwardly, unaware that she was being watched. When Nightpaw had discussed this problem with Darkwing, the medicine cat only shook her head. She'd told Nightpaw that Wolfshadow would learn that it was better to speak out than not say a word.

"Are you going to start your training?" Nightpaw blinked in surprise when she heard Lightkit speak. The little kit had grown since she'd first seen Poppyflower's kits. By now her shoulders had become like Whitefur's shoulders. She had the same eyes as her mother, but the build of her father. Lightkit was one of the few cats to speak with Nightpaw when she was outside. Featherfoot and Hawkfire were usually too busy with patrols or patching dens to speak with Nightpaw. "Reedtail said that you would start soon, but that doesn't always mean today, does it?" Lightkit's head tilted to one side when she asked the question.

"I'll be training before you know it," Nightpaw replied. She flicked her tail across Lightkit's shoulder as the younger cat pressed against her.

_This is a feeling I've never felt before_, Nightpaw realized when she gazed down at Lightkit. She'd never experienced the love of a kit, or what it was like to love a kit. Her father had never taught her how to love. Yet here she was, learning from an expert. Lightkit didn't seem to mind that she was observing her. In fact, the tiny kit seemed to enjoy it. Nightpaw fought back a purr of amusement when she realized that Lightkit was fast asleep. _One day you'll be a warrior, just like Poppyflower_, she thought.

It wasn't until a shadow fell upon her that she realized someone was standing over her. Nightpaw looked up to see that Stripedfur was glaring at her coldly. His amber eyes were dark and calculating, like they usually were. The dark brown tabby didn't speak until Lightkit's tail stiffened. Nightpaw knew that the kit had noticed Stripedfur's arrival. But it appeared as though Lightkit refused to wake up until he was gone.

"Looks like you'll have a new friend," he sneered.

"Why don't you go and bug some other cat?" Nightpaw groaned after she realized he wouldn't leave until she said something that would get her in trouble.

"Because you're more fun to annoy." Stripedfur's eyes gleamed when he glared at her. "And besides, you're just another useless lump. I'm surprised Mothstar hasn't sent you away, or into the elders' den."

Nightpaw's teeth grit together when he stared at her mockingly. She knew that he was right-that's what had hurt the most. But it was more of the fact that he got away with insulting her. None of the other cats seemed to care that he was constantly at her side, throwing insults or spits at her. Even Reedtail was too busy monitoring the Clan's progress as the rogues fell into position.

When Stripedfur saw that she didn't react, he continued to groom himself nonchalantly. "You know, maybe if the Clan's lucky those rogues will come and take you back," he meowed between his fur. "After all, I'm sure they'd welcome you back as their hero."

That was when Nightpaw couldn't take another moment of his mocking. She reared on her back legs, allowing herself to look larger than him. Stripedfur's eyes widened in surprise when he saw what she was about to do. Out of instinct she moved faster than he could think, which didn't surprise her. Her paw swatted against his ear, causing him to back in shock. Once she was beyond his whiskers, her paw slammed against his muzzle.

Stripedfur stepped back in alarm once the shock had dulled. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when Nightpaw landed on her front paws once more. Triumph gleamed within her eyes until she saw the other cats watching them. Beechfeather's eyes were narrowed when she looked from Nightpaw to Stripedfur. Nightpaw winced when she remembered that Beechfeather was their mother. The brown and white she-cat was furious.

The tables had been turned once more cats joined Stripedfur at his side. The dark brown tabby continued to give Nightpaw that sneering look.

"You just attacked him!" Breezewind hissed.

"You've attacked a Clanmate," Maplefur added in agreement.

"That's against the warrior code!" Beechfeather snarled. Nightpaw detected the venom in her voice. She froze when she realized that most of the Clan had gathered to watch.

_Where is the deputy when you need him_? she thought bitterly.

"Mothstar will want to hear this," Coalfire meowed once the others had discovered what happened.

Stripedfur was the center of Nightpaw's problems. She could already tell that he was planning on using the Clan against her. When she looked around for her friends, she saw that they were no where to be found. All of them had gone on either hunting patrols or border patrols. Only Lightkit was there to watch her, but the kit couldn't do a thing to help. She doubted the Clan would listen to the kit, even if Lightkit could voice her thoughts.

"What's going on?" Hope flared within Nightpaw's belly when she heard Reedtail's voice. Surely he would take her side. He was shaking his head in anger rather than disbelief when Beechfeather explained what had happened. The hope that Nightpaw once felt diminished when she realized that Reedtail believed Beechfeather's story. "You harmed another Clanmate?" He looked down at Nightpaw, even though she had grown almost to his size during the past couple of moons since she'd joined WindClan.

"He was. . ." Nightpaw couldn't think of the right words to say. Reedtail wouldn't believe her if she said that Stripedfur had mocked her. He would have told her that she was acting like a kit that had lost their patience.

"Perhaps she has not forgotten that she is a rogue," Maplefur murmured. "After all, she was born to fight and kill."

Nightpaw felt waves of alarm spread through her when she saw that most of the Clan supported Stripedfur. Despite what she had done to save them from her father, there was no escaping their voices. If they wanted her out of the Clan because of something so stupid, they could easily manipulate Mothstar's decision.

Within heartbeats Mothstar emerged from her den, followed closely by a worried looking Darkwing. The medicine cat held no emotion when she passed Nightpaw.

"What has happened?" Mothstar demanded when she saw that her Clan was gathered around the clearing. Her eyes widened in shock when Reedtail repeated what Beechfeather told him. She turned to glare at Nightpaw, who was crouched beside Lightkit.

The tiny kit had refused to leave Nightpaw's side, and for once, Nightpaw was grateful for her support. But her gratefulness left once Poppyflower grabbed Lightkit by the scruff. Lightkit squealed in annoyance when she was carried back to the nursery.

"You disobeyed the warrior code by harming another Clanmate," Mothstar growled. She drew herself towards Nightpaw and stared down at her. "And I am supposed to believe that you have not turned your back against the rogues. We are too close to the battle. We cannot afford a lack of loyalty." A heavy silence fell upon the clearing as the Clan waited for Mothstar's punishment. "I'm afraid there is only one punishment suitable enough for you. Banishment."

The single word had hit Nightpaw like a rock tumbling down a mountain. She stared at Mothstar in disbelief._ Banishment_? How could Mothstar have been so strict? She glanced around to see that the Clan was nodding in agreement. Even Darkwing didn't seem to mind the decision Mothstar had made.

Nightpaw took a step back when she saw the gleam in Stripedfur's eyes. He seemed to know that this would happen.

_I don't need this_, she suddenly thought. _She never loved me, so why would she start_? The thought made her heart twist in anger and bitterness.

She turned around and ran up the slope that led into the moor. No cat followed her, and for that she was grateful. She didn't want them to see the sorrow that filled her eyes.

Once she reached the moor, she stopped running. She recognized the shapes of Hawkfire and Wolfshadow, who must have been on a hunting patrol. The two of them bounded forward to greet her, but she refused to meet their gazes. Hawkfire carried a rabbit in her jaws, while Wolfshadow held a hawk. Both of them stared at her in confusion, and Hawkfire managed to drop the rabbit for just a moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you going hunting?"

"I'm not going back with you," Nightpaw hissed under her breath.

"Why not?" Wolfshadow had dropped the hawk she was carrying. Her head was tilted in confusion when she noticed the bitter look in Nightpaw's eyes.

"Lets just say I'm hoping that Mothstar suffers when she dies." Nightpaw's tail lashed to one side before she raced away from the two warriors. She couldn't meet their shocked gazes. Nothing could stop her from running away.

Her muscles were screaming in protest by the time she reached the farm. The wounds that stretched across her shoulder and back had begun to open again. She refused to think about them when she waited near the fence that Panda had told her about. Somehow they had crossed paths again, but it was under worse circumstances.

_I hope he rips her throat out_, Nightpaw thought as she imagined what the Assassin would have done. She knew that her father would have looked at her victoriously at that moment. He would have told her that he was right, and she was foolish to have joined the Clans. _I'm no longer Nightpaw_, she told herself. She was Shadow once more. And one way or another, Mothstar would never be forgiven for what she had done to her.

**AN: This chapter was fun and sad to write at the same time. Yes, Nightpaw has changed her name again. I'm sure that none of you saw that coming, but it leads to the sequel, which should be coming out within a weak or two. I want to work on Divided some more before I start writing Masked, which is the planned sequel to this story. Anyways, thanks to the loyal reviewers who were kind enough to leave me one. You all deserve Hawkfire plushies!**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to take a temporary break from Blood Kin to work on other stuff. Currently I'm in the process of revising an old story that I found stuck in my files. It's gonna be another long one like Darkened Spirits, but hopefully better and with more characters involved. The main character may turn into a Mary-Sue (hopefully not), so you may want to stay away...**

**Chapter 12**

( ( Very Short Chapter ) )

It felt as though moons had passed before she spotted a familiar face. She'd traveled towards the farm, where she knew Panda would be. She knew that Kiel would be less than welcoming, but this was the only other safe place she could think of. If Panda found her first, than she knew she'd be safe from Kiel's sharp tongue.

She dropped to a crouch when a pair of amber eyes gleamed through the tall grass. It wasn't until a gray and white head popped out that she rose to her paws. Panda's whiskers twitched in surprise when he realized who he spotted. The plump farm cat moved forward, belly swaying against the grass when until he reached her.

"Shadow?" he asked. "Or do you have a Clan name now?" She winced when she realized that he never knew about what had happened in WindClan. Part of her longed to tell him what had happened. Yet another part of her told her that it was dangerous to get him involved. He was an innocent cat, and had helped her in the past. The last thing she needed was to make another enemy, especially when she needed a place to stay.

"No," she replied calmly. "I…I need a place to stay," she murmured after looking down in embarrassment. She hated admitting that she was weak. It was like opening herself up to an attack.

"Kiel won't mind," Panda said cautiously after noticing how uncomfortable she looked. "She's nursing her kits."

Shadow's eyes widened in disbelief. "She had kits?" Her voice came out in a squeak.

Amusement gleamed within Panda's eyes. "Of course, what do you think we do all day?" he purred. "Besides, she's been dreaming of becoming a mother."

The black-furred she-cat shook her head in embarrassment. She should have known that Panda would take a mate. Why did it make her feel so upset than? The feelings that clenched in her belly made her feel uneasy as she followed him through the undergrowth.

They passed the cows that continued to live on without a concern. One brave younger cow made its way towards the cats, but a single hiss from Panda sent it running back to its mother. Shadow glanced at the cows warily, knowing very well that they could be trampled within heartbeats. All of her training would come in handy if that had ever happened. Panda wasn't in shape to run from the cows, so she said nothing that could send them in alert.

Silence fell upon them once they reached the barn. Shadow could already hear the mice scuffling about in the hay. Her ears pricked forward for the sounds of kits that could be mewling about. When Panda glanced over his shoulder, she knew that she would have to wait until Kiel was warned of their visitor. She sat down beside a strange looking structure that held water inside it. Panda loped ahead and disappeared inside the barn, where the sounds of larger, heavier paws sounded. Shadow's ears were pricked in alarm for sounds of the Twolegs that could come at any time. If any were to come, she would flee before they spotted her.

Her pelt was standing on end by the time Panda emerged from the barn's entrance. When he lifted his muzzle, she bounded after him.

_I have a new home_, she thought as a bundle of kits knocked her over in their excitement. _I am no longer a WindClan cat…_

**AN: Well, there's the last chapter. Shadow is gonna be a main and someone else is too in Masked. That book won't be coming out until next month, since I will be working on the story I found for the next few weeks. Anyways, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews!**_  
><em>


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Finally I got the epilogue up. And now that this is up, and can start dancing. Even though I got three reviews, I'm still thrilled with the way this turned out. Popularity will rise hopefully with the sequel, which will be coming out in about two or three weeks depending on how much time I have. So thanks to everyone who stuck by and didn't lose patience with my updating schedule. Speaking of which, I have posted a weekly update schedule that will change every Monday. So don't forget to keep an eye on that!**

Epilogue

Days seemed to pass before any news was brought to him. He knew that his scouts would have come back one way or another. Dead body or not, they would always come back. His worry had only increased the following day when Tycho's body was taken back by Crow, a large black tom with a white chest and piercing amber eyes. Tycho had been one of his best fighters, and now he was dead. According to Crow, it was his own daughter that had killed the older tom.

His claws unsheathed at the mention of his daughter. She had betrayed him—she fought alongside those worthless Clan cats like she belonged in the Clans. Yet Crow had told him that she left the Clan. He curled his lips as he thought of what Crow had said. If she was gone, than getting to WindClan might be easier than he'd imagined.

"Sir." The large cat drew himself up when a dark brown she-cat spoke. "I have come with the cat you wished to speak with." She nodded towards the cat that stood beside her. His whiskers were trembling in fear…the stench was so unbearable that it made his lips curl in disgust.

"Good. You may leave us now, Fiona," he meowed with a lash of his tail.

The she-cat gave a nod and backed away. The dark brown tabby looked back at the larger cat, unsure what to make of his presence. He was bigger than most cats, which was where his name had come from. His real name was never given out unless it was someone he trusted deeply, and that rarely happened.

"I hear you are deeply respected in the Clans," he meowed once the dark tabby had settled down. "You have gained the trust of others around you, yet you know who to turn against." His amber eyes darkened as he looked down at the tabby. "Why should I trust you with secrets you have that will ruin your Clan?"

The dark brown tabby lifted his head slightly, unsure of how to answer. "I…I know that I've done many things that are considered…wrong in the eyes of others." Amusement crossed the tom's expression. This cat truly was terrified of the rogues that his daughter had come from. "But I have changed my ways. I wish to prove my loyalty to you."

The tom's eyes glittered when the dark tabby looked down at his paws. He knew that everything that was said had been false. The dark tabby seemed to think he was a fool. He would make the dark tabby pay for his costly mistakes. Anyone could tell that he was the stronger opponent. His intelligence was only outmatched by the cat he planned on killing.

"Than your information could prove useful to us," the tom meowed.

He glanced over his shoulder, casting a stare at the small group of cats gathered beneath the pile of rubbish. Snoot, Hop and Rowdy were his closest fighters. They had won almost every battle in the alleys. Rowdy was the first to bound over towards the edge of the pile. The dark tabby's eyes glittered with fear when he realized that more cats were approaching. Hop, a long-legged white tom with black stripes around his muzzle followed Rowdy more slowly. Snoot was the last to arrive.

"If you can be so kind as to give us the information we need…." The tom allowed his voice to drop in a low, velvety tone. It was a voice he often used to manipulate she-cats.

"Mothstar…She…she regrets everything she ever did in the past," the dark tabby quickly sputtered. "She knows that it was wrong to cast away that…that apprentice." The tom had barely noticed his claws unsheathing as he spoke of the apprentice that must have been his daughter. "She is already getting tired from old age…And I doubt she could put up a fight with a strong cat…."

The tom stared down at the dark tabby menacingly. "Very good." His tail waved, sending a signal to the three that stood underneath the pile. Within heartbeats they had the dark tabby surrounded, eyes gleaming with hunger as they looked at him.

Screeches echoed across the alley as the dark tabby fought against the three cats. His claws sliced across Hop's chest, causing the long-legged cat to recoil in outrage. Snoot was a better fighter than his brother, and had already pinned the dark tabby down. Once their enemy was pinned, it was over. The stench of blood was a common one to every cat that lived on the streets.

By now a heavy silence had fallen over the alley where the tom lived. His eyes traveled towards Hop, whose body had been placed beside the trash heap. Snoot gave his brother's pelt a single lick before he bounded back to the tom's side.

"This battle is far from over," the tom told them. "There will be more. Slowly we will torture Mothstar, taking one cat after the other. Make sure she is punished for what she has done. And kill the cats that live in the barn."

When the two other cats gave nods, he watched them disappear from the alley.

_Are you happy now_? He looked up at the sky as the thoughts burned within his mind. _You knew I was coming for revenge, and now you will pay the ultimate price. One way or another, revenge will come. Slowly, painfully, it will consume you until we meet one-on-one_.

**AN: And now I can officially say this story is finished! It's always sad to see a story at it's end, but at least there is a sequel. Please remember to review!**


End file.
